You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Elizabeth is always being compared to her sister Abigail.She is nothing like her sister,talkative and popular.She is quiet,shy and she only has one friend.When she's thrown into an adventure, will she change and learn how to stand up for herself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my new-new CON story. I hope that you like it, and I hope that you like Elizabeth. Please review! Thanks!

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid

Ever since I was a little girl, I had been compared to my older sister, Abigail, who was only two years older than me. She had always been called the 'pretty sister, or the 'nice' sister, or the 'polite' sister. I was always the quite shy sister, the one who nobody really seemed to notice.

Of course why shouldn't they notice my sister? She had long, curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, she was tall, and to top it all off, she was smart. She was outgoing, friendly, and she had a lot of confidence. Opposite of me, who was quiet, shy, and didn't like to talk to a lot of people.

Unlike my sister who had blonde hair, and blue eyes, I had mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and I wasn't tall. I was short and I didn't have gentle curves like her. I was described by my sister one time as being 'plain and ordinary'. I didn't mind though, being as shy as I was, I didn't like to talk a lot anyway, and being as pretty as my sister was, meant lots of attention.

My parents thought that she was perfect, the perfect child that could do no wrong. They said that she was the perfect sister, perfect daughter, perfect friend, perfect everything. They thought that we got along so well, but we didn't

When we were little, she used to steal the dolls I was playing with and she'd start playing with them. When I went to grab them back, she started to 'cry' and blame everything on me. She would steal everything of mine, and then she would blame it on me.

When we were older, we had moved to the other side of our city, called Finchley, which meant that we had to switch schools and we had to move to a new neighbourhood. When my sister and I had settled in, we were told to go and introduce ourselves to the neighbours. I didn't want to, I didn't like talking to people, but my sister wanted to. She ran out of the house, across the street and started talking to the neighbours. I looked out the window, from the living room, and saw her flirting with a blond boy, who looked like he was around 15.

"Why don't you go and introduce yourself Elizabeth?" I turned to my mom, and then back out towards the window. Go and talk to people? No thank you.

"I'm fine." My mom gave me a look before she thrust my coat, and my shoes towards me.

"Go." I smiled slightly and grabbed my shoes and my coat. I put them on and walked across the street, slowly. I kept repeating to myself that I was going to be okay and that it was only an introduction, nothing too big, no big deal.

"We just moved here, and I'm so excited that there's kids around here to play with." I finally got across the street and I stood behind my sister, with my head down.

"This is my sister Elizabeth." I felt myself getting pushed a little and then my sister whispered harshly into my ear.

"Look up, smile and say hello." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and I looked up at the kids, smiled fakely, and then said a gentle hello.

"I'm Peter; this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy." I smiled slightly again, and then I got pushed out fo the way by my sister. I watched for a bit as she started to talk animatedly, twisting her hair around her fingers, smiling widely. I looked up at the kids again, but quickly looked down again.

"Abigail! Time for dinner!" I turned around and saw our mother standing by the door looking at both of us. I heard Abigail sigh, and then she smiled at Peter.

"I'll see you later Peter." She smiled again before turning around briskly and walking away. I quickly followed her, but turned around to look at them again.

"Why is she so quiet?"

"Her sister's very pretty, right Peter." I saw Peter blush and i quickly turned around and ran after my sister to catch up.

LYMB LMYB LMYB LMYB

"I don't know what she sees in him." I nodded in agreement with Susan, who was sitting beside me. My sister and her brother had started to date, and she didn't like it. I didn't like it either but not because of the reason Susan had. I liked Peter, a lot, but he only saw me as the annoying dorky little sister of his gorgeous girlfriend.

"She's so rude to you too. Why don't you say anything?" I sighed and turned towards Susan. We went over this everyday.

"I know, I know. You're mother doesn't believe that she could do anything wrong. But you should still say something." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against my bed.

"You're gutless you know that. You have no courage, and no confidence." I looked away from Susan, down at my bed, and nodded.

"I know. I have no courage and no confidence. But would you if you had a sister like that?" Susan rolled her eyes and she looked at me seriously.

"No, instead or having your sister, I have an overly imaginative little sister." She rolled her eyes and picked up her book again.

"I am not going to be pulled into her fantasy world any longer. She needs to grow up." I looked out the window in my room, then back at Susan.

"She's only ten Susan. She has a long way to go before she grows up. We're only fifteen, we're not adults either. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if we were like Lucy." She put her book down and looked at me incredulously.

"We are fifteen, practically adults. It's not right for us to act like children. Honestly, what goes through your head sometimes?" I looked up at my ceiling and sighed.

"Do you ever feel like if you don't fit in here, then you'd fit in someplace else?" Susan put her book down and she looked at me.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds Elizabeth. Maybe that's why you aren't getting good grades like your sister. You're always in the clouds." I shrugged and tried not to get offended by her comment.

Susan was very honest with me, she made me feel terrible sometimes, but I dealt with it. Susan was really my only friend. I didn't really have any other than her, because not only was I really shy, but I also liked to be alone a lot of times. I'd rather be alone than be with a whole bunch of people, because I won't talk to them anyway.

"Oh great. They're back." I snapped out of my daze, when I heard Susan groan and slam her book shut.

"They weren't supposed to be back for another hour." She got off of the bed and she stood up and stretched a little.

"Are you coming to see what happened or not?" I nodded and got off of my bed and followed Susan back downstairs. But instead of seeing Abigail and Peter, I saw Abigail alone. She turned around, stared at me with wide eyes, and smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" I looked at her, and got a confused look on my face, when I heard a noise.

"We were upstairs talking." Abigail nodded and then she walked over to us, and started pushing us towards the door.

"You go over to Susan's house now." Susan turned around to give her a piece of her mind, when the door slammed in our faces.

"Come on then." Susan grabbed my hand and she started to drag me towards her house, but she stopped halfway and turned around.

"She was supposed to be out with Peter. He's not with her obviously, so what was she doing?" I shrugged and Susan rolled her eyes and she started to walk to her house. I quickly followed her, inside her house and took my shoes off.

"Mum! We're back!" Susan walked further into her house and I followed shyly.

"Hi Elizabeth! How are you?" Her mum came around and pulled me into a hug. I stood rigid for a moment before hugging her back lightly. I didn't really like being touched. I didn't know why, I just didn't.

"Well make yourself comfortable Elizabeth." I nodded and Susan walked past me and over to the living room, where Edmund was playing chess with Peter.

"I thought you were going out with Abigail." Peter looked up at Susan and shrugged.

"She said she couldn't make it." Susan shot me a look and then she turned back to Peter.

"Yes I'm sure she was busy." Peter nodded and turned back to the game, only to get mad at Edmund.

"You cheated ed!" Edmund shook his head, and he started to get mad at Peter.

"I did not cheat! You liar!" Peter stood up and he pushed his chair back and glared at Edmund.

"I am not playing with cheaters." I looked from Peter to Edmund and saw that they were both glaring at each other.

"I'm not either." Edmund pushed past Susan, and then me, by while he was pushing past me, I tripped over my own feet and fell down. Peter stormed past me, past Edmund, then outside. Susan rolled her eyes, and she helped me up.

"Honestly Elizabeth, you're so clumsy." I looked at Susan, who rolled her eyes and walked past me to her room. I stood there in the middle of the room not sure what to do, when I heard a voice.

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that Elizabeth." I looked over to my left and saw Lucy there, holding a doll.

"Why do you do it? Why do you let her talk to you that way?" I shrugged and Lucy stared at me, then she put her doll on the couch.

"She's my only friend Lucy. I don't have any other friends. I don't like talking to people." She looked down sadly, and then she grabbed her doll again.

"I don't have many friends either. Susan and I used to be good friends, but then she got...boring. She doesn't like to play with me anymore." I looked down at Lucy and sighed.

"Guess we're both kind of friendless huh?" She nodded and then she grabbed her doll, and walked past me to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So this is the second chapter. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry that it's slow going. It'll pick up soon enough, and then the Pevensie's will come.

Thanks to my first reviewer:

princess emma of narnia

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 2

"Do you have everything you need?" I looked up at my mom and nodded. She smiled and then she stood back and turned around to look at my sister.

"Your sister's going to take you to the train station alright? Then you remember to stay on there until your stop." I nodded and my mom smiled. She looked back to my sister, who was fixing her coat and holding her suitcase.

"I'm so proud of you Abigail. You're going off to make a difference in the world." I looked at my sister who had a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad mom. I really feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing." My mom pulled her into a hug, then she broke the hug and kissed her forehead. I watched my mom and my sister together, and then I dropped my gaze to the floor, for a moment.

"Elizabeth if you are going to go and say goodbye to the Pevensie's, you better do it now." I nodded and I put my suitcase down and opened the door and shut it quickly. I walked across the street, hoping that they would be there.

I walked up to their door, and I knocked gently, waiting for someone to answer. I heard footsteps and I thought that it was Susan, but the door opened, and there stood Peter.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at Peter and then tried to look past him, to see if Susan was there, but I couldn't.

"Is Susan here?" He shook his head and he stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the door.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to say goodbye, but if she isn't here, then that's okay." I went to walk away when Peter grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"I'm going away for the summer, to my Uncle's." Peter nodded and then he let go of my arm. I looked back at my house, and bit my lip.

"I should go." Peter nodded and I turned around to go back to my house, but he stopped me again.

"Elizabeth..." My eyes widened and I turned around and stared at him for a moment.

"Tell Abigail good luck with college." I nodded and turned around quickly and ran back to ym house. Of course he would tell me to say something to Abigail; he's in love with her. He always has been.

I walked back over to my house, got my stuff and put it in the car. I waited for my mom and my sister to come out of house. Once they did, my sister got into the front seat and I got into the back seat. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes, trying to stop some tears from falling.

"Time to go." I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the train station. I slowly got out, grabbed my bags and waited by the side of the car for my sister.

"I love you. I know you'll be great." My sister smiled as she pulled my mom into a hug.

"I love you mom." Abigail stepped away from our mom and smiled at me. I walked over to my mom and she pulled my jacket closer to me.

"You be good, and you listen to the rules." I nodded and my mom hugged me, then she kissed my forehead.

"You'll be just like your sister one day." I sighed and my sister grabbed my wrist before saying goodbye to our mom once more.

We started to walk down the platform, when my sister handed me my ticket.

"Remember to stay on the train until you get there." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know Abigail." She smiled at me, and then she started to mess up my hair.

"Have fun Lizzie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she pushed me towards the train. Once I got on the train, and out of my sister's view, I fixed my hair and crossed my arms over my chest. I got to an empty compartment, and I put my stuff overhead, and then got settled onto the seat.

I felt the train lurch forward and I looked out the window and saw all of the people standing there, waving at different people. I looked back to see if my sister was, but instead I found her gone.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I stepped off of the carriage/cart and looked around. Everything seemed so different now. But then again, I hadn't been here in a couple of years. I wondered if I still remembered where everything was.

"This way. Come along." I followed the housekeeper, Mrs. Macready, to the house silently. I kept looking around seeing if things looked familiar, and thankfully they did.

We got to the front door, and she opened it, and stepped inside. I walked in after her, and closed it behind me. I stood in front of her, and saw her looking me over, almost analyzing me.

"What's wrong? Don't you talk?" I nodded and then I gulped lightly.

"I...I'm just very quiet. I'm a very shy person, so I don't really say much." She nodded her head in my direction and then she turned around briskly.

"The Professor told me to give you a tour seeing as you probably hadn't remembered where anything was." I nodded and I grabbed my stuff and I followed her. She started walking up the stairs and pointing out different rooms, and then she started to list off some rules.

"The Professor may be your Uncle, but you are not to bother him while he is in his office." I nodded and Mrs. Macready looked me over again before walking past the office, down another hall. She stopped in front of a room and she opened the door.

"This is the room you stayed in before, this is your room now." I nodded, and looked into the room. There was a big bed against one wall, a window, a dresser, and a couple of pictures.

"Thank you Mrs. Macready." She nodded and turned around and left me standing in the entrance way. I walked in and sat down on the bed. I put my stuff on the floor, and looked around the room again. I was about to start unpacking, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and I saw my Uncle walk in. He smiled at me, then he walked over to me.

"How are you Elizabeth?" I shrugged and picked up my suitcase and started to unpack my clothes.

"I'm good I guess. As good as I can be." My Uncle nodded and then he smiled again.

"Dinner will be ready in a while. Why don't you finish unpacking, and then come down." I nodded and my Uncle gave me another smile before he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, I looked down at all of my clothes, then at one of my books. Deciding to leave my clothes, I picked up my book and walked over to the window, and sat below it. I opened my book and flipped to the first page.

Authors Note:

There it is! The second chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I hope that you like it. Sorry for the wait on this one too.

Thanks to my reviewers:

The never ending drums

princess emma of narnia

009

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 3

The night that I stayed at my Uncles was a boring one. There was only so much reading that you could do in a day before you got sick of it. And when I wanted to go outside, it started to rain, and I couldn't go outside.

Instead I sat by my window and watched the rain outside. I really wanted to go outside and walk in the rain, but Mrs. Macready would be downstairs, and she would make sure that I didn't go outside. Besides, I didn't want to get sick.

"Elizabeth? Can I come in?" I heard my Uncle's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I heard him walk in, shut the door and walk close to me.

"Do you miss your family?" I looked back at my Uncle then outside again. I didn't know what to say, in a way I did, but at the same time, I didn't.

"Uncle Kirke...have you..." I stopped myself before I went on. I didn't know if I wanted to ask the question I had on my mind. What would he think?

"Elizabeth you can ask me anything." I sighed and I turned around to face him.

"Have you ever felt like if you don't fit in where you are, that you'll fit in someplace else?" My Uncle looked down at me, and then he looked out of the window.

"Well I suppose so. If you truly think that you don't fit in with the people around you, then there must be people someplace else that you will fit in with. Why do you ask Elizabeth?" I thought about telling him everything, about my mom and my sister, and Susan, but decided not to. He didn't need to know or be bothered.

"No reason. I was just curious is all." My Uncle nodded and then he smiled at me softly.

"You should get to bed, it's getting quite late." I nodded and he smiled, and said goodnight, before leaving me to my own. With one glance back at the window, and the rain, I walked over to my bed, took off my slippers and went to bed.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

"_I promise that I'll be fine. You have to go." He nodded and he gave her a quick kiss. He only took about three steps away from her, before he turned around and looked at her. _

"_I can stay you know. At least for another day. I can leave tomorrow." She shook her head and smiled at him._

"_No. You need to go. It's your duty as can't stay for another day, because if you stay another day you'll never want to leave." He looked at her and he sighed. _

"_Well there's an obvious reason for me wanting to stay Annabelle. " She rubbed her stomach protectively, and smiled. _

"_3 months left and you'll only be gone for two. You'll have enough time to come back for the baby." He nodded and then he pulled her into a hug, then gave her another quick kiss. _

"_I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" She shook her head and smacked his shoulder lightly._

"_Take your time! We'll be here until you get back. I promise." She gave him a smile as he nodded. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." He gave her one more quick kiss before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and sat down on the bed, and mindlessly. She rubbed my stomach again and looked out the window. She could see the ocean and the waves, there was a boat of the waves and it was rocking back and forth, back and forth. _

"_Excuse me Queen Annabelle, I hate to interrupt..." Annabelle turned her head to the maid who entered the room. She smiled politely before walking closer. _

"_I thought that maybe you'd like to read while you wait. Maybe to keep you occupied?" Annabelle smiled and stood up and stretched. _

"_No that is quite alright Isabelle. But maybe I'll walk around the garden a bit." Isabelle smiled and she went over to a wardrobe and she got out a cape type thing. _

"_It's a billy chilly your Majesty." Annabelle thanked Isabelle, and I walked out of her room, and down the hall to the doors leading to the garden. She was stopped however by a guard. _

"_Let me come with your Majesty. Just to be safe." Annabelle shook her head but the guard took a step towards her. _

"_The King commands that if he is not here, then you must be accompanied." Annabelle smiled softly and put her hand on top of his. _

"_I insist that I am fine." The guard gave her a look before he took a step away from her. The woman smiled and she opened the doors and stepped out into the garden. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, and smiled to herself. She could smell the ocean and the saltwater, it smelt nice, and it calmed her. _

"_We're ready for you. You'll be brought into a world full of love, and hope. Our dear Elizabeth." She rubbed her belly softly before she looked up past the garden to the vast ocean. _

_. _I woke up in the morning in a kind of shocked state. At first I didn't know what happened or where I was, but then slowly I started to remember where I was. I sat up and stretched, but I didn't get out of bed. I kept thinking back to the dream, and wondered what it meant. I didn't really know what to think either. I mean it was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. Just a dream.

When I had finally pushed the dream to the back of my mind, I got up and grabbed some clothes, and quickly got dressed. Once I was dressed, I left my room and walked downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Oh. You're uop." I smiled politely at Mrs. Macready, and sat down at the table. She set a plate and a cup down at the table and turned to me.

"Well what would you like for breakfast. Quickly now, I haven't got all day." I smiled apologetically, and thought for a minute.

"Toast please?" I smiled at her, but she scowled at me and turned around without a word to me. I sat there in silence trying to find some way to start a conversation, but I wasn't sure what to say or how to say it.

"I am going to pick up the other children that are staying here today." I perked up at the thought of other children, but my mood dropped when Mrs. Macready scowled at me.

"While I'm gone try not to do too much damage to the house." I nodded and she dropped the toast on my plate and walked out of the kitchen without another word. I sighed and started to eat my toast, but I only got halfway through it before Mrs. Macready walked back into the kitchen with a coat on. She nodded at me, before walking out of the door.

I looked down at my toast and sighed. I wasn't really hungry anymore. Now I was just nervous. There were going to be other children living here. I didn't know if i'd get along with them. I didn't even know if they were my age or not.

I sighed and I pushed back my chair and put my dishes into the sink. I looked out the kitchen window to the bright sun and decided that I was going to go outside. I walked out of the kicthen, and out of the front door.

I felt the warm sun on my skin and I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment. I opened my eyes after, and saw the bright blue sky, a few clouds, and lots of grass. I started walking away from the house, over to a couple of big oak trees. I ran my fingers over the bark of the trees, and looked around some more. The front of the house had a few trees, but I could only imagine what the back looked like.

I smiled as I walked towards the back yard. I opened the gate and walked into the back yard. I was welcomed by a small garden of some vegetables, and a tree by the fence. I started walking towards the tree, when I saw a field behind the house.

I opened the gate, and stepped out of the backyard. I walked a couple of feet beyond the backyard, and was taken back by how peaceful and quiet things were here. It was nice.

I went to walk out into the field more, when I heard a horse, and some wheels on gravel. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mrs. Macready bringing the horse, pulling a cart behind her. I looked away from her and back to the field. I was debating whether to go into the field or back to the house. I heard the front door close and I sighed.

I really should go and introduce myself, but the field looked so inviting, so open, so...peaceful. I looked back towards the house, then the field again.

"I'd better go and introduce myself I guess." I turned away from the field and back to the house, with one final glance at the field, I shut the back gate, and made my way to the front yard. I closed that gate, and then I walked towards the front door. I walked in quickly and shut it behind me. I listened carefully to where they might be when I heard Mrs. Macready telling them the rules. I quickly wiped off my feet, just in case, and walked past the kitchen to the stairs. I walked up the stairs, past my Uncle's office, and around the corner to where my room was. But when I saw who was standing there, my eyes widened and I'm pretty sure that my jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Standing in front of me was the Pevensie's. They all had looks of surprise, but only one of them looked a little angry: Susan.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So there's the third chapter. I hoped that you liked it. Anyone else feeling like Susan is being unnecessarily mean to Elizabeth? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Here's the fourth chapter. I hope that you like it and I hope that you don't think Susan is being too un-Susan like.

Thanks to the reviewers:

The never ending drums

Princess of Narnia 1192

princess emma of narnia

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 4

I stood there looking at the Pevensie's not really sure what to think or say. I wanted to know why they were here, but I figured that it was best to ask when Mrs. Macready wasn't here.

"Your rooms are over here. Elizabeth's is on the far left, the rest follow hers. You may choose your rooms." Mrs. Macready walked away briskly, leaving all five of us alone.

"What are you doing here?" Susan crossed her arms over her chest, as she gave me one of her famous looks.

"Professor Kirke is my Uncle." Susan went to say something when Lucy ran up to me and threw her arms around my stomach.

"I'm happy to see you! Are you staying here for the whole summer?" I nodded and Lucy hugged me again before letting me go.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy sniffled, and she looked at the ground. I looked up at Susan and she gave me a dirty look.

"Our mother sent us away to be safe for the summer. Finchley was bombed you know." I looked down and blinked a couple of times. I felt tears come to my eyes and I sniffled, trying to force them back.

"Susan, she didn't know." I heard Peter say a little harshly. I looked up again and saw that Susan had her hands down by her sides, and she looked a little guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you say good bye? You could've at least said goodbye. " I looked at Susan and crossed my arms over my chest.

"None of you asked, and I did try to say goodbye. But they day that I was leaving, you weren't there." Susan looked at me for a moment before looking a little guilty.

"I'm sorry." I nodded and then I shifted my weight from foot to foot again.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I was sitting in the library/recreation room, by myself when the door opened. I turned my head to see who was there, when I saw Lucy poking her head in through the door. I smiled at her, and put my book down on the table in front of me.

"Hi Lucy." She smiled and she walked into the library more.

"Susan is being boring again, and Edmund and peter won't play with me. So I came to see what you were doing, but I couldn't find you. So Susan suggested that I look in the library." I nodded and I picked my book up again, and quickly put a bookmark in my place.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to go outside or play a game?" She looked at me, then outside and her face fell. I wondered why until I looked outside too, and saw that it was pouring.

"Outside's a no. How about a game?" Lucy's face brightened and she stood up rapidly.

"How about hide and seek?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll count first." Lucy smiled and I closed my eyes and started to count. I heard footsteps, then a door open and close, then nothing.

"Thirty. Ready or not, here I come." I got uo from my chair and I walked over to the door. I opened it slightly, and looked down the halls, seeing if Lucy was in the halls. When I found that she wasn't, I opened the door fully, and shut it quickly behind me.

I walked down the halls, and tried opening some doors, but they wouldn't open. I went down another hall, and opened the first door, but it wouldn't open. I got to the second door and I opened it. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. When i turned around, I saw something at the end of the room covered in a big white cloth.

I took a step towards it, and then another step and another. Once I got close enough, I touched the cloth but pulled my hand back quickly. It felt cold, ice cold. I went to touch it again, when a voice startled me.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing?" I jumped and put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath. I turned around quickly and saw peter standing there giving me a strange look.

"Lucy and I were playing hide and seek. I thought she might have be in here." Peter gave me another odd look before grinning.

"I saw Lucy. She was going to hide but Susan stopped her and said that she had to get ready for bed." I nodded and looked back at the...thing...briefly before turning back to face Peter.

"Are you okay?" I looked at peter and nodded.

"Are you coming?" I nodded without even thinking about it. I was too taken by the cold, white, cloth.

"Just a minute." I waited until Peter had left the room, and then I walked back to the cloth, I touched it, but this time, it felt normal.

"That's really odd." I mumbled to myself before quickly leaving the room and following Peter.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

_Annabelle lay on her bed breathing as slowly as she could. She was getting impatient, and she wanted her husband here. She couldn't do this without him._

"_Your Majesty he is going to be here in the next two weeks. But this baby cannot wait, you cannot wit. You need to give birth NOW!" Annabelle glared at anyone that she could, but she knew they were right. _

"_On the count of three, you need to puss. One, two, three." Annabelle let out a loud scream as she pushed for the first time. _

"_You're doing great Your Majesty." She took a breath, but it didn't last long before she was told to push again. _

"_Push your majesty, only a couple more." The more she pushed the more painful it was. But soon it was all worth it. Annabelle heard a baby cry, and then she fell against the pillows. _

"_She's beautiful Your majesty." The maid handed the baby to Annabelle. She looked down at her crying baby and smiled widely. _

"_She's looks just like him. Our precious daughter." Annabelle gave her daughter a quick kiss before she smiled up at the maids._

"_Elizabeth Hope. That's her name. Elizabeth Hope." _

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I woke up in the morning to someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head as a sign that I did not want to be woken up. However, you can't stop Lucy from waking you up.

"Lucy! I want to go back to sleep. Wake me up later!" I felt no more bouncing, and I wondered what happened, until I felt the blankets ripped off of me. I sighed and sat up slowly.

"Lucy!" She giggled and smiled at me before she started to jump up and down on the bed again.

"Come on! Come on! The sun is shining! Let's go play outside!" I groaned and flopped back down on my bed.

"Lucy..." I sat up again, when I felt the bed stop moving, and saw her looking sad.

"You don't want to play with me anymore?" I looked at her and then I sighed.

"Give me five minutes." She smiled brightly, and she jumped off the bed and gave me a hug.

"Thank you!" She giggled and then she ran out of the room quickly.

I quickly got up, got dressed and walked out of the room. As soon as I got out of the room, I got attacked by Lucy. She gave me a big hug, and then she grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the stairs, and out the door.

"It's so pretty!" I smiled and took in the view again. There were a few big trees in the front yard, but the back was the best part.

"Lucy, do you want to see something really pretty?" She nodded and smiled excitedly.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So there's the fourth chapter. I hoped that you liked it. I'm also sorry if Elizabeth's personality seems sort of everywhere, and I'm sorry for there being no real action in this chapter. Oh and I'm also sorry if you think that Susan is being un-Susan like. Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope you review.

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

The never ending drums

RebelCowgirl

TennisQueen12

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 5

"It's so pretty!" I nodded in agreement as Lucy was walking around the backyard looking at all the different things. I hadn't even shown her the best part yet, and she was already mystified.

"Lucy, that's not even the best part." She turned around quickly, and gave me a wide eyed look.

"The day that you all came here, I was walking around outside, and I found it...Sort of." She looked at me and I walked over to the back gate. I unlocked the gate, and swung it wide open. I saw her eyes light up, and she ran towards the gate.

"It's so big." I nodded and looked out into the field, and at part of the forest.

"I know. I was excited the first day that I found it, and I was excited to go and explore it." Lucy looked at me and then back towards the field and the forest.

"Can we go explore it? Please? Please? Please?" I looked out at the forest, and bit my lip. While I wanted to go and explore it, I didn't want Lucy to go anywhere without telling anyone.

"Lucy maybe..." I stopped in the midst of my sentence when I saw Lucy giving me her 'puppy dog' eyes. I sighed and tried to fight them, but they were too cute.

"Lucy...fine." She smiled and she ran out towards the field. I quickly shut the gate and ran after her to catch up. I looked back towards the house just to make sure that no one was watching. I didn't want Susan or Peter to freak out at me for taking their little sister exploring.

"Isn't it so pretty?" I smiled and nodded as Lucy started running her fingers through the tall grass, and over the bark of some of the trees.

We only got to the middle of the middle, when I felt something wet and cold hit my cheek. I quickly wiped it off, and kept walking until I felt it again. I looked up into the sky, and saw some dark clouds forming.

"Lucy!" She stopped walking and she turned around to face me.

"I think it's going to rain!" She looked disappointed for a moment, until she heard some thunder. She looked at me for a moment, before she started running towards me.

"Let's go back inside. Quickly." She nodded and we both went running to the gate. I quickly opened it and closed it, then I ran to the front gate. I opened it, let Lucy past me, then I closed that. No sooner, had we just gotten into the house, had it started to pour.

"Where have you two been?" I turned around and saw Edmund standing by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Edmund! It was so pretty! There was a huge field, and trees, and a big garden..." Edmund rolled his eyes and he walked away from Lucy mid sentence. Lucy stopped talking, and she just stood there silent for a moment. I opened my mouth to say something to Lucy, but I couldn't find the right words.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I was sitting on a chair, away from Susan and Peter, reading a book. We were all trying to find something to do, and since it was pouring outside, that limited our options. I was reading, Lucy was looking out the window, and Edmund was doing something with the table. Susan and peter however were trying to come up with a game.

"I'll pick a word out of the dictionary and you have to tell me whether it's Latin or not, and its meaning." I put my book down for a minute, and looked at Susan and Peter.

"It sounds like fun doesn't it Elizabeth?" I looked from Susan to peter, then back again.

"You should come and play with us." I smiled slightly, and shook my head.

"You're no fun." Susan said harshly before she turned back to Peter. Without trying to feel hurt, I picked up my book and started to read again.

"Okay Peter...Your word is Gastro Vascular." I looked over at peter and saw that he had leaned back against the couch. He looked completely bored.

"Come on Peter!" Peter snapped his head up and he rolled his eyes.

"Is it Latin?" Susan nodded, and then she looked down at the page again.

"What is it Latin for?" Peter looked over at me, and i quickly looked away.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Susan gave Edmund a glare, who looked mighty smug at his comment. She quickly closed the dictionary, and tossed it to the side.

"Do you have a better idea for a game Edmund?" Edmund's smirk fell quickly, and he was silent. Lucy looked over at us curiously, before she walked over and stood beside Peter.

"We could play hide-and-go-seek." Lucy looked at Peter who was giving Susan a ver sarcastic look.

"But we're already having so much fun." I tried as hard as I could, but I let out a little giggle. Susan snapped her head in my direction and I stopped giggling and looked away.

"Please Peter! Please?" Lucy unleashed the puppy dog eyes on Peter and he sighed and looked at her playfully.

"1, 2, 3..." Lucy stood up and she ran out of the room, not waiting for anyone.

"You've got to be joking..." Edmund grumbled before he stood up and ran out of the room too. I stood up and put the book down on my chair before looking at Susan.

"Aren't you coming?" She nodded and I turned and ran out of the room too. I ran down one hall, trying doors, and looking for places to hide, when I spotted the room I was in before. I heard footsteps behind me, so I quickly ran into the room and shut the door.

I turned around and saw the same thing covered by the cloth. I walked closer to it, and touched the cloth. I gripped it tightly, before pulling it off. My eyes widened when i saw a giant wardrobe standing there. I touched the wood for a moment, before my hand went to the knob. I twisted it,and pulled the door open. I saw a bunch of furs there, and I felt a little disappointed, until I felt a cool breeze on my face. I stepped into the wardrobe and shut the door behind me.

I still felt the breeze, so I kept walking to the back of the wardrobe. Except instead of finding the back, I found myself in a snow covered place. My eyes widened and I gasped, as I saw trees, and mountains going on and on.

I took a step further into the...place, when I heard something snap. I started to look around for the source of the noise, when I saw a fox standing on a trail to my left. I looked at it, and just saw it sitting there.

"Who are you?" I jumped in surprise to it speaking, and I tripped over my feet. I fell on my back in the snow, and started to crawl away when it started to walk towards me.

"Do not be frightened." The fox spoke before stopping right in front of me.

"You're a Daughter of Eve aren't you?" I looked at the Fox unsure of what he was asking, until I figured that he was aking if I was human or not.

I nodded and the fox smiled, as well as a fox could, before he sat on the ground.

"What's your name daughter of Eve?" I looked at him and opened my mouth but closed it again. Nothing was coming out of my mouth.

"I...I'm Elizabeth..." The fox stood up and then his smiled got even bigger.

"Welcome back Elizabeth of Narnia." My eyes widened and I started to stutter.

"Wha...what is...what is Narnia?" The fox smiled politely before he sat down.

"Narnia is...you're in it. You and your..." the fox stopped and he smiled apologetically.

"Aslan will have to tell you that." I looked at the Fox and then I looked around me again. I reached over and pinched my arm thinking that this was all just a dream, however, when I let out a yelp, I knew that this had to be real.

"You have to go! Quickly!" the fox stood up, and he looked at me seriously.

"I will see you again, but for now you must go. I think she knows that you are here." The fox didn't give me any more time to ask questions before he pushed my foot.

"Pleas! Go now!" I stood up shakily, and ran the direction that I had come. I sighed when I didn't feel the cold anymore, but the warmth of the coats. I felt the door of the wardrobe and I quickly turned the wardrobe and opened the door. I got out of the wardrobe, quickly shut it and ran out of the room.

Once I was out of the room, I turned around once and looked back at the door. But that was only briefly before I turned back around and ran down the hall.

I stopped shortly to catch my breath when i remembered that we were playing hide and seek. I looked over to a bunch of curtain things, and saw feet shuffling behind it. I grabbed the curtain thing and went to pull it, when Edmund stuck his head out.

"Go find you own spot!" He glared at me, before pulling the curtain thing back, so that it covered him. I sighed and took off down the hall again. I was looking for a spot to hide in, when I heard a loud voice, and then someone running down the hall.

"it's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" I ran back down the hall and saw Edmund with his head out of the curtain thing again, glaring at Lucy. She turned to look at me, before turning her attention to Peter who was walking towards us.

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Lucy looked confused for a moment and then she turned her full attention to Peter.

"Does this mean that I win?" I jumped slightly when Susan climbed out of an empty storage box that she was hiding in.

"I've been gone for hours..." Lucy trailed off at the end of her sentence lookign at all of us, as if trying to see if anyone would believe her.

We all followed Lucy until she got closer to the door. I stopped walking and I stood there, kind of frightened. I mean I saw a talking fox. Wouldn't you be frightened?

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Lucy asked me gently. Susan, Peter and Edmund all stopped and looked back at me.

"Yea...yeah. I'm fine." I forced a smiled and followed everyone into the room. I saw Lucy start talking about what had happened but I wasn't really listening. I was looking at the wardrobe. It looked so...normal. But not even fifteen minutes ago, I was in another place with a talking fox.

"The only wood Lucy is the back of the wardrobe." Her smile faltered and she looked down at the ground sadly. I gulped and took a step towards Susan, prepared to tell them what happened to me, but Edmund interrupted me.

"I believe you Lucy." She brightened up, and took a step towards Edmund excitedly.

"Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Lucy looked at Edmund and then she sniffled and ran out of the room. I sighed and bit my lip, before looking away from the Pevensie's Susan was right, I am gutless. I went to the same place as Lucy, I know it's real, but I can't stand up for her. What kind of friend am I to her?

"Elizabeth?" I looked at Peter and noticed that we were the only two left in the room.

"Yeah?" Peter looked at me before smiling briefly.

"Why are you so quiet? Ever since I've met you, you've always been quiet and shy." I looked at Peter, who was looking at me anxiously. I felt some butterflies in my stomach, but I tried to get them to stop. He dated my sister, he really liked my sister, and I'm not my sister.

"I'm not my sister." I told him quietly before I pushed past him and walked out of the room.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

_Annabelle stood by the crib of her daughter, and took a deep breath. Her husband was supposed to be back by now, and he wasn't. Normally she wouldn't be this worried, but there were rumours of war, and an uprising of something wicked. _

"_Your Majesty..." Annabelle turned around and saw one of her husband's most trusted guards._

"_I have grave news..." Annabelle didn't even have to hear the rest of the news to know what was going on. She put her hand over her mouth to stop a gasp, and felt hot tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_He was on his way back and we got ambushed." She closed her eyes and tried to stifle a so, she didn't want to hear anymore. _

"_It was the White Witch Your Majesty." She turned away from the guard and started to sob. She could feel her heartbreaking, and she didn't want to believe the news._

"_Your Majesty..." She shook her head, and clamped her eyes shut. _

"_Leave. Please. I need to be alone." Annabelle waited until the guard was gone before she fell to the floor. She broke out into numerous sobs, and she felt her heart breaking over and over again. 'He's gone. He's really gone.' _

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. A new chapter on Christmas Eve. I'll try and get a chapter up tomorrow for you guys but if I don't: Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! A Merry Christmas to you all, wherever you are in the world. I give you a new chapter of the story. Things are going to be different in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

SerenityLux

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 6

"Lucy come on. We're going to go outside and play a game." She looked up from the chair she was sitting on, then looked down again.

"You don't have a choice." Susan tried to joke, but it only made Lucy more upset.

"Come on Lucy. You don't have to play. Just come outside with us." Susan looked at me, and smiled widely.

"Both of you come." I looked at Lucy for a moment before putting my book down and standing up.

"I think going outside sounds nice." Susan smiled and then she turned to Lucy.

"Come on Lu. You don't know when the next sunny day is going to be." Lucy looked like she was thinking for a bit before she nodded. She put her book down as well, and she stood up too.

"What game are we going to be playing?" Susan looked at Lucy then she shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know that it'll be fun." Lucy smiled lightly, then she followed Susan out of the room. I slowly followed behind, debating whether or not to stay in the library or go with them.

"Elizabeth! Hurry!" I picked up my pace until I was following closely behind Susan and Lucy.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

"Finally you girls get out here!" I looked at Peter briefly and our eyes met, but as quickly as they did, I looked away. I stood beside Susan, and watched as Lucy walked away from us, and sat under a big oak tree.

"You ready to play?" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Peter smiled down at me. I looked from him to the thing he was holding. He expected me to play?

"No thanks. I don't play games." My eyes widened at my harsh voice and I took a step away from Peter. He looked taken back for a moment before he smiled slightly.

"I know. You're not your sister." He turned around and walked over to Edmund. He thrust the bat into his hands and held the ball he was holding tightly.

I walked over to Lucy and I sat down beside her. I didn't say anything for a moment and then I cleared my throat. She looked at me, and I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. What was I going to say?

"I'm sorry. Yesterday when no one believed you, I should've said something." Lucy looked like she didn't know what I was talking about, and then she sat up excitedly.

"You went there too?" I nodded and she sat up on her knees and put her hands on her legs.

"What was it like? Who did you see?" I smiled at her, and then I shifted my body towards her.

"I went there and I had no idea where I was. But then I met this fox, and he talked. I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself but it hurt. Then he started talking to me. He asked me if I was a daughter of Eve..." Lucy smiled widely before she nodded.

"I got asked that too when i went in. I got asked by a faun." I looked at Lucy strangely and she giggled. What's a Faun?

"What else did the fox say?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was all too strange...

"He said 'Welcome back to Narnia.'" Lucy's eyes widened and she practically jumped on me.

"You went there before?" I shook my head, and I gently pushed her off of me.

"No. That's the weird part. I have never been there. But he still said it." Lucy nodded and she sat back against the tree. It was silent for a moment until we all heard a loud crash. I stood up and looked over at Peter, Edmund and Susan, who were all looking at a window. I turned towards the window, and saw a big hole in it.

"Way to go ED!" Edmund glared at peter and dropped the bat thing that he was holding.

"You bowled it!" Peter rolled his eyes and went to reply when we heard Mrs. Macready.

"What is going on in there?" Lucy and I looked at each other, before we both started running towards the house. I looked back for a moment and saw peter, Edmund and Susan all doing thr same.

We got into the house, and we ran up the stairs to the room. Once we walked in the room, I saw a knights' armour on the ground in peices.

"Way to go Ed!" Edmudn glared at peter and rolled his eyes. I stared at the knights armour for a moment before hearing footsteps.

"She's coming! We have to hide!" Susan rolled her eyes before grabbing Edmund's wrist and trying to pull him. However she didn't get very far, because he pulled his wrist away and mumbled something about not being touched.

Susan rolled her eyes and ran out of the room with all of us following eventually. We ran down one hall, but we heard her walking towards us, then we ran down another. We finally got into the hall with the wardrobe, and Susan tried every door, except the one leading to the spare room. She stopped in front of it, and showed her obvious distaste for that room. Peter however, opened the door and ran in.

"You've got to be kidding me." Susan mumbled before running into the room and into the wardrobe.

"Your turn Elizabeth." I looked at peter and then back at the wardrobe.

"Move!" he gave me a gentle-ish push before walking in and closing the wardrobe.

"Get back!"

"Get off my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

I kept walking backwards, until I fell onto my back, again, in the cold, wet, snow.

"Lucy! We're back!" She smiled widely and she nodded. I stood up slowly, and looked around.

"Impossible." I heard Susan say, while wide eyed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's only just your imagination." I looked from Susan to Lucy confused. What was going on here?

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would help?" Lucy shook her head, and picked up a snowball. I took a step away from the Pevensie's and rubbed my hands on my arms. It was so cold out here.

"Ow! Stop it!" I looked at Edmund who was rubbing his leg free of snow. Why was he so cranky?

"You little liar! Say you're sorry!" peter took a step towards Edmund who didn't look like he was going to be saying sorry anytime soon.

"You didn't believe her either!" I sighed and started to rub my hands on my arms again.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter got closer to Edmund who flinched a little.

"I'm sorry!" Edmund looked at Lucy who was trying to hold back a smile.

"That's okay. I guess some little kids just don't know when to stop pretending." I snapped my head towards Edmund and gave him a look.

"You said that? Edmund! I came here too! I'm not a little kid!" Peter and Susan both looked at me, and I looked to the ground quickly and tried to hide the embarrassed blush that was coming over my face.

"You were here too?" I nodded but didn't look up at either of them.

"Why didn't you say anything the day that Lucy went then?" I looked up at Susan and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"She's not her sister." I looked at Peter shocked and bit my lip.

"Clearly." Edmund murmed to himself before turning away from all of us. I bit my lip harder and tried to stop tears from coming to my eyes.

"You should've said something." Peter looked down at me before turning his attention to Lucy. I continued to look down at the ground, and took deep breaths to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I had so many voices and thoughts running through my head. My mom's telling me that I'm not as good as my sister. Susan telling me that I'm a gutless coward. Peter and my sister, him telling me that he loves her.

"...Lucy should decide..." I zoned back in, and looked away from the Pevensie's. I could feel tears coming, getting ready to fall, but they weren't there yet.

"...Mr. Tumnus." I looked back at Lucy briefly, then away again. I looked back towards the wardrobe, towards the warm coats, and then down to my cold hands. I turned around and grabbed a coat quickly and put it on. I looked back at the Pevensie's and saw them talking quietly.

"Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter smiled before he walked into the wardrobe and got coats for his brother and sisters. They put them on quickly, and looked at Lucy.

"Which way Lucy?" She smiled before she grabbed Peter's hand and started to lead him. I walked slower then they did, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice that I had taken a wrong turn until it was too late.

I was walking around normally, and the next thing I know, I'm on the gorund with the same fox on top of me. He looked down at me surprised, before he got off of me and smiled gently.

"You came back." I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. I put my head on top of my knees and sniffled.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" I went to answer, when there was a wolf howl. The fox's eyes widened and he grabbed onto the bottom of ym coat and pulled on it. I stood up slowly, and looked down at him.

"Come! This way! Quickyl! I need to take you to somepleace safe." I rolled my eyes and crossed ym arms over my chest. The fox started running, and I was losing him, so I had to run to catch up. We stopped on a cliff, and he looked down to a beaver's dam that was on the river/lake.

"Go down there, knock on the door and say that you are a Daughter of Eve. You'll be safe there." I looked at the fox reluctantly, and he sighed.

"Please trust me!" I heard another wolf's howl, and the fox pushed my leg with his head.

"Please go!" I nodded and I found a path that lead down to the dam. I quickly started to walk down it. I only got about halfway, then I looked back up at the fox.

"I will see you again Your Majesty." The fox bowed, then he quickly ran off. I looked down at the path and started to walk faster. Once I got to the bottom, I heard another howl, but it sounded closer. I started running to the dam, and once i got to the door, I took a breather, before I knocked.

The door opened to reveal two beavers. Both looked at me shocked, and a little mystified.

"I'm a Daughter of Eve. I think someones after me." The beavers looked at each other, before one pulled me into the dam. They shut the door quickly, and I sighed.

"Are there more of you?" I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"There's Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan." One of the Beaver's gasped and she put her paws over her mouth.

"It's finally coming true!" I looked at them oddly, but they both broke out into smiles.

"Where are the others?" I looked at the beavers, and then looked down.

"I don't know. I lost the, But Lucy said something about Mr. Tumnus." One of the Beavers smiled, and then he walked to the door.

"Both of you stay here. I'll go get them." The other beaver nodded, and then she sat down at a table.

"Please come and sit down dear." I reluctantly sat down at the table. I looked around for a bit before I looked back at the beaver. What were we doing here?

Authors Note:

Merry Christmas! I hope you're Christmas goes amazing, and I hope that you all have an awesome Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I know that I haven't updated lately and I apologise for that. But here is a new chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope that you review.

Thanks to my amazing reviewers:

Maddie

The never ending drums

princess emma of narnia

MissAngel009

glamouraj

WMHSCheerioBrittany

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 7

I was sitting there in silence wondering where the Pevensie's could be. I hoped that they were okay. Even though three of them were mad at me for some reason. Lucy was really the only one that really wasn't mad at me. I didn't know why Edmund was, I didn't really know why Susan was either. Peter was mad at me because I brought up my sister, at least I think that's why he's mad at me.

I sighed and looked up at Mrs. Beaver and saw her unning around doing odd little thing. But then I saw her stop, and she gasped and put her paws over her mouth again.

"Oh my...they're back!" I watched as Mrs. Beaver smiled widely and she put her hand on the doorknob of the door and then she turned to look at me.

"Aren't you coming dear?" I nodded and I slowly got up and put my coat on again. I shoved my hands into my pockets and took a deep breath. Mrs. Beaver opened the door and she went running out. I slowly followed after her, and tried not to look at any of the Pevensie's. That is until I felt someone hugging me.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! We went to Mr. Tumnus's house and I went to talk to you but you weren't there!" I hugged Lucy back and smiled lightly. I looked up at the Pevensie's and tried to judge their reactin. I saw Susan looking at me guiltily. She walked up to me and Lucy let go, only for Susan to hug me.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'm glad you're okay." I nodded and hugged her back lightly.

"Well let's go inside and we'll talk." Lucy smiled widely and she followed the Beavers into their house. Edmund looked at me quickly before walking into the house as well. Susan gave me a smile before following, leaving me and Peter alone.

"I..." I stopped myself and bit my lip. I didn't even know what I was trying to say. I looked at peter and saw him looking away from me slightly. He looked back at me, and then away again.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad at all." I t mumbled that to Peter quickly and quietly. He snapped his head to my direction and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You did make me mad." Peter snapped back harshly which made me flinch a little. I heard him sigh, and then i could hear fotosteps in the snow.

"I;m sorry. I was just stating the fact that I am not like my sister. I'm not loud, energetic, talkative, everything she is I'm, not." I looked down and away from Peter. I sighed lightly and then I looked back at the house. The door was closed, and I could see Lucy talking animatedly.

"I know. That's why I like you. You're not like her, you're different. " I looked at Peter, right into his eyes, before looking away quickly.

"Just as friends right?" I looked at Peter and he looked at me oddly before he opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him by walking past him and walking into the Beavers house.

Once I got in, I quickly sat down beside Lucy and started to rub my hands together to keep myself distracted. The conversation that they were having was stopped and all eyes were on me, until Peter came in, and then they were all on him.

"Good. You're both here. Now we can talk." I looked at Lucy quickly before looking away and focusing on the beavers.

"Is there nothing we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" I looked at Susan and she looked at me before smiling a bit before looking back to the Beavers. I looked over at Lucy and saw her looking at the table avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"There's hope." Mrs. Beaver looked at Beaver and gave him a look, to which he put his drink down and smiled brightly at us.

"There's a load full fo hope...Aslan is on the move." I sat up straighter than I had when Mr. Beaver had said 'Aslan'. When he said it, I felt warm. I felt warmer than I had ever since I got here. Not only that but it felt as if I'd heard of this Aslan person before.

"Who's Aslan?" I turned and looked at Edmund who gave ma dirty look before looking back at the Beavers.

Suddenyl Mr. Beaver started to laugh at Edmund. It didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon but then he got an elbow in the side from Mrs. Beaver and he stopped.

"You don't know do you?" I looked at the Pevensie's who were all looking as clueless, as I'm sure I looked.

"Not even you Elizabeth? You don't remember?" I looked at the Beavers and then sat back in my seat a little.

"Am I supposed to?" Mrs. Beaver put her hand on Mr. Beaver shoulder and he sighed.

"It's been a long time dear." He nodded and then he looked at all of us.

"Look there's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." I looked at the Beavers and then back at Susan. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she had a look in her eyes.

"It doesn't rhyme you know." I rolled my eyes and looked at her again. She shrugged before turning her attention back towards the Beavers.

"You're missing the point!" Mrs. Beaver put her hand on Mr. Beavers shoulder and he sighed.

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." I saw Mrs. And Mr. Beaver looking at the Pevensie's and I got a little confused.

"We're supposed to defeat a witch?" The Beavers looked at me, then each other and they nodded.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" Peter stood up and pushed in his chair.

"I think it's time we've left." Susan stood up as well. I looked over at Lucy and saw her stand up, worried.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" I looked at the Beavers, and then at Lucy. We've got to help him...

"It's out of our hands Lucy." I watched as peter grabbed Lucy's hand, and started to pull her in the direction of the door.

"Time to go Ed. Ed?" peter looked around for Edmund before his gaze rested on the door. He clenched his fist and he turned around, and I saw a very angry expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." My eyes widened and I looked at Peter. He glanced down at me for a moment before looking at the Beavers.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

_Annabelle stood in front of a big lion and she bowed her head lightly. She sniffled once and quickly wiped away a stray tear that was falling. _

"_Aslan? Can you promise me something?" Aslan, the lion, nodded and she looked up at him and wiped away all of her tears. _

"_Please make sure that she's safe and out of Narnia, if you can. If everything changes today, I want to make sure that she is safe and away from here." Aslan nodded his head and Annabelle forced a smile, as she sat down on the steps in front of her. _

"_I will die for Narnia Aslan, I will. But I'm afraid to do it without my husband by my side." Annabelle felt something warm and soft on her face and she turned and saw Aslan laying down beside her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled at how warm and soft it was, and then she sighed._

"_I'm scared Aslan. I'm scared to leave her." Aslan smiled at her, and then Annabelle looked out at the scene in front of her. The sun was up in the sky, but it was colder than it had been. _

"_You may be gone, but you will never truly be gone. You may think that you'll be forgotten, but you will always be remembered." Annabelle sighed and she stood up shakily. She ran her fingers through her hair, before taking a deep breath. _

"_I'm ready Aslan." Aslan stood up and Annabelle looked at him, before looking down briefly. _

"_Can I go and say goodbye to her?" Aslan nodded and Annabelle gave him a hug before straightening up and walking past him, and out of the courtyard, to her room._

Authors Note:

There ya go guys, another chapter. I hoped that you liked this one. I hope that you review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

WWE-Little-Angel

WMHSCheerioBrittany

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 8

I sat there in silence, in my own little world and I didn't come out of it, until I heard a door slam open. I jerked my head to the noise and saw Peter, Susan and Lucy standing there looking panicked.

"Hurry mother! They're after us." I saw mrs. Beaver's eyes widened and she started running around grabbing things.

"What's she doing?" I asked curiously and a little nervously. I had no idea what was going on or who was after us.

"You'll be thanking me later! It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry!" I looked back at Mr. Beaver then at peter. What was going on?

"I'm cranky now!" I slowly stood up and gripped my chair for balance. I felt week in the knees, and my head felt light, almost as if I was going to faint.

"Who's after us?" I looked around seeing if anyone would answer but I was being ignored.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" I turned towards Susan and went to open my mouth when I heard a scoff. I turned towards peter and saw him giving Susan a look of annoyance.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Susan crossed her arms over her chest and she looked away from Peter. I heard scratching coming from above me, and I looked up, only to see something scraping against the roof.

"Into the tunnel! Quickly!" I turned towards Beaver and saw him holding a door open. I looked back at Mrs. Beaver and saw her grabbing something else.

"Elizabeth let's go." I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up to see Peter pulling me lightly. I pulled my arm out of his grip and went to follow him, when I gently pushed Lucy in front of me. She smiled up at me, and then she grabbed Peter's hand. Peter went in, then I, and then Beaver who shut the door. Once we were actually in the tunnel, Beaver handed me a torch and then he ran ahead to show us the way.

"This should lead to Aslan's." I heard Beaver say and then I heard an annoyed huff.

"You said that this leads to your mum's." Mrs. Beaver mumbled before she kept walking. I went to take a step forward, but my foot got caught on Lucy's, and I fell forward. Lucy and I fell together and I lay there trying to get up, when I heard a loud howl. Lucy looked at me for a moment before she looked behind me.

"They're in the tunnel." She whispered quietly before she was lifted up by Peter. I looked up at peter, and he stretched out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, before pulling me behind him.

"You should have brought a map!"

"There wasn't one next to the map!" Mr. Beaver sighed and then he crawled up and out of a hole. I watched as one by one we went and then it was just Peter and i. I looked at the tunnel, then back at peter and took a step away from the exit.

"You go first." Peter shook his head and he pushed me towards the exit. Before I had time to argue though, my hand was being grabbed. I rolled my eyes and I crawled out of the tunnel into the snow. I stood up slowly and shakily and I stood there watching Mr. Beaver and peter put a crate in front of the exit.

"He was my best mate." I turned my head to look at Mr. Beaver who was lookign at something. I follwoed to where he was looking and I saw an animal made out of stone.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked quietly and Mr. Beaver looked like he was going to answer but someone else did for him.

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch." My eyes widened and I took a step towards the Fox but Mr. Beaver stopped me.

"Stay away you traitor!" I stepped away from everyone and walked over to the fox. I got down on my knees and I smiled slightly at him.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Mr. Beaver asked in horror but I ignored him. I put my hand on the Fox's head and I scratched behind his ears lightly.

"he's a traitor!" I snapped my head in the direction of Mr. Beaver and gave him a look.

"He is not a traitor! He helped me find you!" Mr. Beaver's mouth closed and he took a step away from me. I turned back to the Fox and saw him with a grateful look on his face.

"We need to move Your Majesties." I looked back at Peter, Susan and Lucy before turning back to the Fox.

"What did you have in mind?" I heard peter behind say from behind me. The Fox looked at us, then a tree.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

_Annabelle stood on the cliff looking down at the army coming closer to the Narnian army. She gripped her bow in hand, and drew an arrow. She pulled her hand back and let the arrow fly, watching it hit its target directly on. _

_Once her arrows had run out, she dropped them and she pulled out her husbands sword and she carried his shield. She turned around to the Narnian Army and saw them watching her with their full attention. All were willing to fight for Narnia, all willing to fight with her. _

"_Together we will fight for Narnia!" She heard cheers, and she smiled gratefully before she turned around and faced the White Witches army. She waited until they got close enough then she signaled. She watched as the faithful Narnian's ran bravely towards the White Witch. She in turn started to fight, when she it was her turn. _

_She turned to try and find her faithful friend, but she was gone. She looked around for her, but all she found was the White Witch standing in amazement at the horror. Annabelle fought her way through the army until she came to the Witch. _

"_Today is the day that Narnia dies." Annabelle growled at the White Witch and she began her attack on the White Witch. Suddenly she stopped and she dropped her sword and she fell to her knees. She touched her stomach and she felt something wet and sticky. She turned her head lightly and her eyes widened as she saw one of her generals, smirking down at her with a bloody sword._

"_How could you?" Annabelle choked out and watched as the smirk grew. _

"_The White Witch made me a better deal." The general chuckled darkly, and Annabelle winced. She slowly picked up her sword and she swung it around. She watched as it got the general's face and she smirked for a moment. _

_The White Witch smirked and she grabbed Annabelle's arma and yanked it backwards. She smirked down at her and searched her face for a moment before letting go of her arm. _

"_Goodbye...Queen." She spat out at her before walking away. Annabelle tried to stand but found herself growing weaker and weaker. _

_She looked directly into her general's eyes and saw nothing but evil. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the cold metal on her neck. She whispered quickly to herself, before she fell into the crimson stained grass. _

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I sat on the branch beside Peter trying to stop my slipping body from falling from the branch. Right now, I was gripping the branch and trying as hard as I could to not fall, but I could tell it wasn't working that well.

"Humans? In Narnia? That's quite a piece of information." I watched as the Fox chuckled, but that quickly turned into pain when a fox grabbed him. I heard Lucy gasp and Susan quickly threw her hand over her mouth and pulled her closer.

I felt myself slipping and I tried to shuffle up the branch more. My eyes widened when i felt a hand on my arm and I saw peter pulling me up. I re-adjusted myself on the tree and went to thank Peter when I saw the wolves throw the fox to the side. Once they were gone I jumped down to the ground and ran over to the fox.

I knelt down beside him and gently touched his fur. Once I saw his wounds, I leaned away from him and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm alright Your majesty. No worries." I nodded but I wasn't really hearing him. I bit my lip to stop more tears, but I could feel them building up.

"Come on. Let's get you all fixed up." Mrs. Beaver smiled down at the fox and her and Mr. Beaver gently picked him up and moved him away a bit, and then they started to work on him. I stood up slowly and wiped away a couple of stray tears, then cleared my throat.

"Elizabeth, I..." i turned to Peter and he cleared his throat, looked away for a moment before looking back at me.

"I was worried about you tonight when I found out that you weren't with us..." He mumbled quietly before walking over to the Beavers. I looked at him for a moment then turned away, trying to get my blush to go down.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys, a new chapter. I hoped that you liked it. I do have a question for you. What I want to know is whether or not you think Peter and Elizabeth's relationship is growing at a healthy rate. Oh and if you could also let me know what your favourite part is about their relationship. Just let me know what you think. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it, and hope that you review.

Thanks to the reviewers:

WMHSCheerioBrittany

Princess of Narnia 1192

ILuvZero and Pocky yum

princess emma of narnia

hockeychick19

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 9

I sat on the ground by the fire, just staring into it. I wanted to know what why the Fox had known me and why he had welcomed me back. Had I been here before and not realised it?

"Quit squriming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver told the fox harshly before securing him on the ground again. She was almost doen fixing him up, but he kept squirming.

"Worst day of the year." Beaver mumbled to himself before smiling at Lucy. I looked at the Pevensie's and then at the fox and the Beavers.

"That's all I have time for right now."

"You're leaving?" I looked over at Lucy and saw her sitting beside Susan. She had concern written all over her face, and she looked like she would almost stop him from leaving.

"It has been a pleasure my Queen. But Aslan himself, has asked em to gather more troops." I shivered lightly when he said Aslan's name again. I felt warm, safe, and comfortable when he said his name.

"You saw Aslan? What's he like?" The fox looked at all of us, and then he smiled and sighed gently.

"Like everythign we've ever heard. He'll be a great help fighting the White Witch." I looked back down into the fire and bit my lip.

"We're not here to fight anyone." I looked up at peter and he briefly glanced at em before turning back to the fox.

"King Peter...surely you..." The fox trailed off and then he looked at me for a moment.

"We just want out brother back." I sighed and looked back into the fire. Nobody said anything until I felt a warm paw on my hand. I looked up and saw the fox looking at me gently, but seriously.

"I must go now Elizabeth. But I will see you again, when you meet Aslan." The fox took his paw off and he smiled at all of us.

"Goodbye for now my friends." I watched as the fox left. I stared at the spot he was in for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and saw peter sitting beside me. He smiled brightly, and I returned his smile, but it was slightly smaller.

"We'll get him back peter." I whispered quietly to him, not completely looking him in the eyes.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I stood behind Peter and Susan looking at thesight before us. There were two huge mountains ahead of us, and what looked like a valley below us. We had stayed for the night, what was left of the night anyway, and we started walking early in the morning. Now we were on our way to Aslan's camp, wherever it was...

"Aslan's camp is by the stone table across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver told us while not looking at us, but in the distance.

"Frozen river?" I looked at the Beavers and then down at Lucy who was looking past me, to the river.

"Oh don't worry dears, it's been frozen for a hundred years." I looked at Lucy and we both shared a look before continuing to follow the beavers down to where the river was.

By the time that we got down, and halfway across the big frozen...valley thing, it was around noon, not that you would ever know it. The sun wasn't even shining that much.

"Come on! Before we're old!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking the pace that I was walking at. Mr. Beaver was being pretty bossy right now.

"If he tells me to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter smiled down at me and then he looked over at Lucy who wasn't walking as fast.

"Are you tired Lucy?" She nodded and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Here Lu. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Lucy smiled and then she hopped on Peter's back when he bent down. She held onto his neck and rested her head against his back.

"Come on! Quickly!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chesta dn sighed.

"He is getting a little bossy isn't he Lucy?" She giggled and nodded. I watched as she went to open ehr mouth to say something, only to be interrupted.

"Hurry! It's her! The White Witch!" My eyes widened and I looked at peter fearfully.

"Run!" I started to run towards the Beavers with peter behind me. I could hear the bells of her sleigh coming, and it felt like they were getting louder, and closer.

I looked ahead and saw some trees, and a rock. I saw Mr. Beaver standing there motioning us to get underneath something. Once we got to the rock, Peter shuffled Lucy off of her and she jumped down and hid. I turned around and saw the sleigh still coming, but when I tried to move, I couldn't.

"Elizabeth hurry." I shook my head lightly, and I also got down underneath the rock. I pressed my back into the rock, and tried to calm down my beating heart. I felt Peter slide down beside me, and we were both silent. I put my hand on the ground for a moment but before I could move it away, I felt another warm hand on top of mine.

"Mayeb she's gone." I looked over at Lucy who was inbetween Mrs. Beaver and Susan. She looked at me for a moment.

"I'll go look." Before peter could get up and look, Mr. Beaver pushed him down again.

"You're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said quietly before he walked towards the entrance of our hididng spot. He looked back at all of us for a moment before he quickly jumped on top fo the rock, and then he was gone.

" I hope you've all been good this year because there is someone here to see you!" I jumped and put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath. Mr. Beaver smiled at me, before he left quickly again.

"You got scared." Peter chuckled lightly and then he crawled out and stood up smiling. I rolled my eyes and I got out, then I followed Susan, Lucy and Peter to where Mr. Beaver was waiting.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw Father Christmas standing by a sligh with a big sack in the back. I always thought that he wasn't real. But he is...

"Merry Christmas sir!" I watched as Lucy ran up to Father Christmas and gave him a hug. He smiled down at her and pat her shoulder before she let him go.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." I looked over at Susan and gave her a look. She brushed me off and looked back at Father Christmas still waiting for an answer.

"There hasn't been. Not for a hundred years. But now the Whitch's power is weakening." I smiled at Father Christamas and walked by Lucy. I stood beside her, and smiled widely when I saw how excited she was. I watched Father Christmas closely, wondering what he was doing. My eyes widened as he pulled out his big bag and set it down on the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy's face brightened up, and she took another step towards Father Christmas.

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it, this." I saw Lucy holding a bottle of some red liquid, which was the fire flower juice, and a belt with a dagger. She looked down at both of them then she looked back up at Father Christmas.

"I think I can be brave enough sir." She smiled shyly before she looked back down at the things she got.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs. Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." Susan grabbed the bow and arrow and she looked over it for a moment before also looking at Father Christmas.

"I thought battles were ugly affrais?" I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at her bow and arrow. There were so beautiful, so detailed.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"For you King Peter..." Father Christmas pulled out a shield and a sword and handed them to Peter. He looked over them, and then he pulled out his sword and it looked at the blade. He quickly out it back and held it carefully.

"For you Elizabeth..." My head snapped into the direction of Father Christmas and I stared at him intently. I watched carefully as he pulled out three things, but I couldn't see what they were at first.

"Your mother and your father's weapons." My eyes widened and I clamped my jaw tightly.

"My mother? My father?" Father Christmas nodded and then he sighed.

"They sacrificied a lot for narnia. They will always be remembered even though they are gone. I have some things of theirs for you. Your mothers bow and arrows, your father's sword and shield." I watched acrefully as Father Christmas handed me a bow and arrows, then a sword and a shield.

"You are just like them, just as brave and just as strong." I stared up at him, and then I looked over at peter and the Pevensies. They were all looking at me, in shock. They were as shocked as I was.

"I must be going. Things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." I heard lucy saying goodbye to him, and then I heard the sleigh leaving.

I looked down at the items in my hands. My mother? My father? I had a mother and Father back in Finchley. Were they not my real parents?

"Elizabeth?" I looked at Peter, but didn't say anything. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and before I could blink them away, they started to fall.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. A new chapter, sorry if this one wasn't as exciting. I hope you like it anyway and I hope that you review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

WWE-Little-Angel

You Don't Have to Be Safe To feel Unafraid Chapter 10

_A maid stood outside of a room pacing back and forth. She had been waiting here for a long time and she was getting impatient. Every minute that passed by, was a minute that the baby's life was threatened. _

_She looked down the hall and saw a shadow coming towards her. She rolled her eyes and met the person halfway down the hall. He was standing there cautiously, on the look out for anyone who might not be friendly. _

"_Where is she?" The maid looked at him for a moment before looking behind her. _

"_She is in the room ready to go. You need to hurry because the Witch is on her way. In fact she may already be here." The person nodded and the maid turned around quickly and entered a dark room. She walked to the bed and she picked up the sleeping baby carefully. _

"_She looks just like her mother." The maid nodded and then she looked at the person. She carefully handed the baby to him, and watched as he held the baby tightly and protectively._

"_You must go now. She will be here at any moment." The person nodded and he adjusted the baby then he smiled down at the maid. _

"_Aslan thanks you." The maid beamed for a moment before she heard slamming noises, and footsteps. _

"_Quickly! Go! Go!" the person turned around and he walked further into the dark room, until he disappeared through a secret door. The maid took a deep breath and she walked out of the room, only to be grabbed by the Witch's guards. _

"_Where is the child?" The maid tried not to smirk, but she couldn't help it. They would never find her now. She would be gone, and the Witch would never truly be Queen._

"_I asked where she is!" The maid said nothing, she stood there silently. The Witch glared at her and she stepped away from the maid. _

"_She won't tell anything. Kill her." The Witch walked away and down the ahll away from the maid. _

_The maid was pushed to the ground, and she looked up at the guards, btu she showed no fear. _

"_The Witch will never truly rule. There will be a daughter of Eve ruling over Narnia." The maid closed her eyes and waited. 'Aslan keep the Daughter of Eve safe.' _

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I stood beside Peter looking down at the not so frozen river. The same river that was frozen for a hundred years. The same river that we were supposed to cross. I turned to look at Peter who was looking down at the river still.

"Peter how are we supposed to cross a river that isn't frozen?" He looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"We have to hurry." I looked back at Susan who was giving Peter a look. One of her famous looks.

"We should think about this Peter." Peter rolled his eyes and he grabbed my wrist and started to walk again.

"We don't have time." I looked over at Susan again and saw her cross her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to reasonable." Peter stopped walking and he turned back to Susan. I took a step away from them, to give them some space, when i heard some howling. My eyes widened and I turned to my right and saw some wolves running across the top.

"Peter! The wolves!" He turned around and I heard him mutter something under his breath. Then he looked at all of us and started to walk again. I followed behind him, trying to be careful but fast seeing as the river wasn't so frozen anymore.

I went to take a step towards the river, when Peter grabbed my arm gently. I looked back at him and he took a step towards me.

"We don't know if it's safe." I looked at peter then at the river. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We don't have time Peter. We need to cross." I turned around to look at the beavers and saw Mr. Beaver walking towards us. He stepped on the ice, and I heard it crack a little.

"You've been sneaking second helping haven't you?" Mr. Beaver turned around and gave a cheeky smile and then he kept walking. I kept hearing the ice crack which really didn't make me feel any better at all. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"The wolves! Hurry!" I started to run to Beaver but I stopped suddenly when the wolves jumped in front of us. I took a couple steps back and walked into Peter. He put his hands on my arms before he moved in front of Susan, Lucy and I. He quickly drew out his sword and put it in front of him as a threat to the wolves.

"Put that down boy. Someone could get hurt." I looked over to where Beaver was and saw him pinned down by one of the wolves. I went to walk over to him, when I heard a growl.

"The Queen is expecting you Daughter of Eve. She wants to finish what she started." I didn't know what he was talking about. Finish what she started?

"Put the sword down boy!" Peter looked over at me briefly before he looked back at the wolves.

"Listen to him Peter!" I turned around and saw Susan looking at Peter desperately, trying to reason with him.

"What is it going to be son of Adam? We're not going to wait forever and neither is the river." I looked at the river and saw it cracking even more. Water was leaking out from the top and the whole think looked like it was going to crack at any moment.

"Peter! The River!" he looked at me, then at the river. He quickly stabbed his sword into the ice and looked at me then at his siblings.

"Hold onto me!" I ran towards peter and I stood beside him. He quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he pulled me into him more. I closed my eyes and felt ice cold water.

I felt myself slipping and I tried to get a better grip, but I fell off the block of ice and into the water. I went under the water, and I tried to get up to the surface, but every time that I tried, ice would float over and I couldn't.

I finally got to the surface, and I saw Lucy in a similar situation. I quickly swam over to her and I grabbed her arm. She smiled at me, and we both made our way to the shore. Once we got there, I stood up tiredly, and helped Lucy up as well.

"Has anyone seen y coat?" I looked around for it, until I saw peter standing there, worry all over his face, holding Lucy's coat. He quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Lucy! You're safe!" I stood shakily and slowly made my way over to everyone. I moved the hair that was in my face out of the way, and was met by Peter standing in front of me. I smiled shyly, and was taken by surprise when he pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed wildly and hugged him back lightly, before the hug was broken.

I got hugged again, but this time by Susan. She pulled away and she smiled at me, then looked at Lucy.

"You're both safe. That's good." I nodded and rubbed my hands on my arms. I looked over to my coat sitting on the bank. I could wear it, but it was sopping wet, and it wouldn't be very warm.

"Here." I looked over at Peter and saw him taking off his coat. He handed it to me and I stared at it for a while.

"Take it Elizabeth. You're cold." I shyly took it and I put it on quickly. Peter smiled down at me, and then he grabbed my wrist, then my hand. I blushed and looked away from him trying to hide it.

"Don't you worry. Peter's got both of you well looked after." I nodded and bit my lip, trying to stop the butterflies in my stomach.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. A new chapter. I hope you liked the Peter/Elizabeth moments. Let me know what you think of them. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New year! I hope that 2011 is an eventful year for you. I know for me it will be eventful because this is my grad year. YAY! Anyway enjoy the chapter and the awesome moment at the end.

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

WMHSCheerioBrittany

mindyrainbowpants

I'mANinjaPunk

PenAndInk14

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 11

"There it is! Aslan's camp is over that hill!" I smiled at the beavers when they started to smooth out their fur. They really were cute together, and they really did love each other.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned to look at peter and saw him smiling at me. I smiled, blushed and looked away quickly. I heard Peter chuckle and I looked over at him. He smiled brightly at me, and then she started to pull me along, following the Beavers.

I looked around when we got to the camp, and I saw all sorts of creatures looking at us. It was like they were almost in disbelief that we exsisted.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I looked at Susan and shrugged. Her guess was as good as mine.

"Maybe they think you look funny." I giggled lightly, and smiled brightly at Lucy. I turned away from her and looked at the Beavers.

"Oh quit your fussing Mrs. Beaver. You look lovely."

"They're so cute together!" I smiled widely when I heard Lucy talking to Susan about the Beavers. They were really cute together and they were really happy.

"We're here to see Aslan." I looked at peter and saw that he had his sword drawn out. I looked at the people around us and saw all of them watching us curiously. I looked closely at a big tent near the front of the camp and saw the wind blowing it slightly.

Suddenly a big lion started to walk out of the tent and all of soldiers started to bow. I stood there not sure if I should too, but when Susan and Lucy did then I did too.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy Daughters of Eve, welcome back Elizabeth Daughter of Eve. But where is the fifth?" I looked at peter and saw that he was hesitant to answer. I grabbed his hand lightly, to which he squeezed mine.

"That's why we're here. We ran into some trouble along the way, and...he was captured by the White Witch." I heard murmuring coming from all around us about how he was captured.

"He betrayed them Your Excellence." I looked at Aslan and saw him calm, not like everyone else in the camp.

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace Orieus." I smiled at how calming Aslan's voice was. Oreius calmed down right away and so did the camp.

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." I looked at Peter briefly before looking at Susan.

"It's all our faults. But sir he's our brother." I saw Aslan sigh and shake his head lighty then he walked closer to us.

"I know dear. That's what makes the betrayal so much harder." I looked down at the ground for a minute before Aslan spoke again.

"Come. We must get you settled in, and then there will be much to talk about."; Peter stood up and then I stood up after him. I looked around at all the soldiers for a minute then back at Aslan. He smiled gently at me, and it made me feel safe and protected.

"This way."

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver tell me that you're not sure of where you come from." I turned around quickly and saw Aslan standing behind me. I turned back around and looked at all of the hills and valleys. Narnia was a very beautiful place.

"I don't know what to believe in right now. I want to believe people that tell me that this is my home. But I've lived in Finchley my whole life, and I have family there. How am I supposed to believe that it's not real?" I looked down and felt some tears coming to my eyes.

"They are your family. They took care of you and they kept you safe, that's what a family does." I looked to my left and saw Aslan sitting beside me. I forced a smile but quickly looked away.

"I don't know where I belong. I feel like I belong back in Finchley, but when I look at everything and at everyone in Narnia, I feel like I belong here. I feel like there's two parts of me fighting with each other." I sighed and looked down again but I looked up quickly when I felt something soft and warm on my cheek.

"Do not be ashamed of that Daughter of Eve. This is a big shock to you, I know, it will all get easier as you get used to Narnia." I nodded and I briefly looked back at the camp, and then at Aslan again.

"What part of me do I choose? What part should I choose?" Aslan smiled down at me and then he stood up.

"That is not my choice Daughter of Eve. I cannot tell you what to do. But I know that you will make the right decision." I nodded and I got up slowly, and stretched. I looked back at the camp and I saw Lucy, Susan and Peter all talking to each other. I felt a gentle nudge to my side and I saw Aslan standing beside me with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you Aslan." He gave me a smile before I started to make my way back to camp. When I was halfway to camp however, I saw soemthing made out of flowers in front of me.

"Welcome back Elizabeth, Daughter of Eve, Daughter of Annabelle and William." I forced a smile before I stepped around the bunch of flowers and continued on to camp.

"Elizabeth! We were just going down to the river. Would you like to come?" I nodded and Lucy beamed before she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! I have to get something!" I quickly turned around and started to run to the tent that I was staying in. I quickly ran over to my bed and I grabbed my bow and the arrows.

Once I got back to Susan and Lucy, I noticed that peter was gone. But instead of being able to ask where he went, I was getting dragged to the river again. I looked at all of our surroundings, when I saw the flowers again. But this time they were in the shapes of two people.

"Hello Queens of Narnia." I stopped walking and looked at the flower people oddly.

"Hello. I'm Lucy." The flower people smiled at her and they bowed lightly.

"We welcome you into Narnia."Lucy smiled widely and she went to say something else, but they interrupted her.

"We must be going now." Lucy nodded and they bowed once more before they disappeared. Susan gave me a skeptical look before she started to walk again.

"It's right over here." I followed her closely, wondering if she actually knew where she was going. I smiled once we got to the river and made a mental note to trust Susan more.

"It's so clean and clear." I nodded in agreement and I walked to the river bank. I sat down gently, took off my shoes and put my feet into the water. I could hear Susan and Lucy talking but I didn't really pay attention.

"We should take some home for her! A whole trunk full!" I turned around and saw Susan and Lucy talking, not even close to the river.

"If we even get home." I heard Susan mumble before she looked at Lucy's crestfallen face.

"Sorry that I'm like that. We used to have fun didn't we?" I turned back around and let them have their private talk. I looked back down at the river and saw how clear and clean it was. Almost like it was untouched by humans.

I sat there in my own thoughts for a moment before I felt something cold and wet hit me. I sat up straight and looked at Lucy who was grinning wildly. I rolled my eyes and I got off of the bank and walked into the river. I bent down and started to splash Lucy and Susan.

When were were all wet, and sort of cold, we stopped splashing. I stood by Lucy when Susan went to get a towel. She had just lifted the towel up when I heard a growl. Susan started to walk back to us, carefully, while the wolves walked closer.

"Now we're very tired. We'd prefer to kill you quickly." I looked at Susan and she looked at me. I tried to quietly grab my bow and an arrow. I motioned towards Susan's horn and she nodded. She quickly threw the towel and she ran for her horn. I heard a growl by Lucy, and I quickly grabbed an arrow and got it ready to be fired.

"You're not your parents Elizabeth. You're not as brave as them, you're gutless." The wolf went to take a step towards Lucy but I cut him off by stepping in front of her.

"Lucy, Susan, climb up a tree." I looked back at Lucy and saw her and Susan running towards a tree. I held my bow and arrow up to the wolf. He snarled and he bent down low almost as if he was going to attack.

"What are you doing? Get up here!" I briefly looked at Susan then back at the wolf. I dropped my bow a little but let it fire. Once it fired, I ran towards the tree and I climbed up quickly. I watched as the wolf glared at me and he ran towards the tree. He started to growl and jumped towards us.

"You didn't kill him." I nodded and Lucy smile briefly until she saw the wolves jumping again.

"Someones coming." I heard Susan whisper sharply in my ear before she turned her attention back to the wolves. I heard hooves, and some growling and I looked up and saw some soldiers running towards us. I saw the one wolf that attacked us, turn to Peter and give him a smirk.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. But now you're going to die like a dog!" I saw the wolf jump at Peter and my heart stopped for a moment. Without the danger even being gone, I jumped down and ran over to Peter. I pulled the wolf off of him, and saw him looking at all of us with a look of disbelief.

"Peter!" I saw Lucy run up to him and she hugged him tightly, before Susan gave him a hug. I sat back for a moment and waited until he was done. I looked back and saw the other wolves were gone, and so were the majority of the soldiers.

"Peter clean off your sword." Peter nodded and he walked to the river and quickly cleaned off his sword. Once he was back he kneeled on the ground and Aslan smiled gently at him.

"Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbane-Knight of Narnia." Peter rose slowly and he smiled at Aslan before turning towards all of us. Susan and Lucy gave him another quick hug before they looked at each other, then walked away giggling.

Peter and I looked at each other, but before he or I could say anything, I attacked him in a hug. I held on tightly, not caring about who was watching or whether or not he wanted to be hugged. But to my surprise, he hugged me back gently.

"I was so worried." I mumbled quietly before I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"Let's go back to camp." I nodded and wiped away a couple stray tears . Peter smiled down at me, and then he grabbed my hand tightly, and started to drag me back to camp.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys. Action, romance, and a little piece of Elizabeth's past. I hope that you liked the chapter and I hope that you review. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I hope that you like it and I hope that you review. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

WMHSCheerioBrittany

princess emma of narnia

xXStarDustAndAnimeXx

WWE-Little-Angel

PenAndInk14

thenewanniecresta

saralusu

Fans

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**

You Don't Have To Be safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 12

I woke up in the morning by the sound of shuffling and whispering. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes free of sleep. I looked over to my left and saw Susan and Lucy smiling widely.

"Good morning! Get up and get dressed!" I rolled my eyes and I flopped back down in my bed. I threw the covers over my head and shoved my head into my pillow. I heard some more footsteps, and then silence.

"Leave her Lucy. Just let her sleep." Once I was sure that they were gone, I relaxed more until I fell back asleep. But that only lasted for about a half an hour before Lucy came running back into my room. She started to jump on the bed, and she was talking a mile a minute.

"He's back! He's back! Edmund's back!" I groaned and threw the covers off of my head. Once Lucy saw that I had stopped jumping, she giggled and then she got off of the bed.

"Edmund's back! Come see! Come see!" I didn't even get a chance to protest because Lucy grabbed my wrist and she started to pull me out of the bed.

"Lucy..." I tried to protest but she kept pulling me to follow her.

"Lu she just got up. Give her a couple minutes to wake up." I looked over and saw Peter standing in the doorway, with a big grin on his face.

"I'll be outside but hurry up Elizabeth!" I nodded but once she was gone, I crawled back into my bed and sighed.

"You really should get up." I rolled my eyes and I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You could at least pretend that you're not enjoying my torture." I watched as Peter started to laugh all over again, and he made no attempt to hide it. I rolled my eyes and I made a face at him, to which he stopped laughing.

"Someones not a morning person." I sighed and I flopped back onto my bed and threw the covers back over me.

"I'm just kidding Elizabeth. Susan's the exact same way." I didn't say anything to Peter, I just laid there waiting for him to go away so that I could get dressed. When I didn't hear any footsteps I sat up and saw that Peter hadn't moved at all.

"Peter...I need to get dressed." When I said that he stood up straight and he quickly left the tent without another word. I smiled to myself and I got out of bed and stretched. I walked over to the trunk thing that held some clothes and I quickly picked out a dress and put it on.

Once I had gotten dressed, and put my hair up, I walked outside of the tent, only to get attacked by Lucy. She threw her arms around my stomach and I quickly hugged her back.

"Edmund's sleeping right now, but he's back! Can you believe it?" I shook my head and smiled down at Lucy. She threw her arms around me again before letting go, and running off to Susan and Peter. I was about to join them, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a person standing behind me smiling gently.

"Your Majesty, Aslan wishes to see you." I nodded and I quickly looked back at Peter, Susan and Lucy before following the person.

Once we got to Aslan's tent, the person motioned for me to walk in. I slowly walked towards the tent, and I entered slowly as well. I stood by the entrance not sure if I should walk further when I heard the gentle voice behind me.

"You may go in Elizabeth." I nodded and I walked in slowly, until I got to the middle of the room. I stood there quietly and waited until Aslan addressed me.

"Elizabeth, Daughter of Annabelle and William." I looked at Aslan oddly and he chuckled softly.

"Your expressions are exactly like your mothers." I smiled slightly and then looked around the room.

"Elizabeth do you wish to know about your past?" I looked at Aslan for a minute and then I started to think about it. I nodded slowly and Aslan smiled softly before he walked towards me.

"These are the books that talk about your family and what they've done to help Narnia. If you read them, you will find out everything you need to know about your family." I looked down to a table that had a couple of books there. I picked them up carefully and looked for a title, but I never found one. I looked at Aslan then back down at the books.

"You can take them and keep them." I nodded and I picked up the books and held them tightly to my chest.

"Thank you Aslan." He gave me a smile, and I smiled back and quickly left the tent. I started making my way back to my tent thinking about everything that I could find in these books.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" I looked at Lucy briefly before walking past her in our tent. I walked over to my bed and I sat down on the bed and sighed. I picked up one book and I looked at it before putting it down again. I sighed and I laid down on my stomach in my bed and I picked up one of the books.

I opened it to the first page and I was taken back when I realised that it was a journal/diary. I quickly closed the diary/journal and re-thought reading it. I looked down at all of the others, and then I quickly opened it to the first page.

_Today we got great news. Queen Annabelle was pregnant. The first child of King William and Queen Annabelle, was sure to bring excitement to the people. It brought excitement to me and I was only a daughter of one of the members of court. I have seen the Queen and King together at the parties held at the castle and they seem so happy together. It is almost strange to think that they had once hated each other. But now their relationship is strong. Only a child could make their relationship stronger. _

I put the journal down and I ran my fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes for a moment and picked up the journal again. I went to open it again, when I tossed it to the side and grabbed another. I picked it up, and opened it up and started to read it.

_Nothing in the castle has been the same since the King and Queen lost their child. It is almost like a dark, heavy cloud has come over the castle and it is not moving. It is stuck here, and it lets in no joy, no laughter, just sorrow and pain. _

_I can hear the Queen crying to herself when she is in the library. She blames herself and she doesn't see that it isn't her fault. But what can a maid say to the Queen? Perhaps if I were her personal maid I could say something, but I am not. I can only do my part to make things at the castle run smoother. _

I put the book down and wiped away a couple of tears. I looked down at the journal once more and debated picking it up and reading again or not. I picked it up again, but this time I flipped to a page near the middle of the journal.

_There is a lot to celebrate tonight. King William and Queen Annabelle have a daughter. We were told from the Queen's personal maid,Rosalyn, said that her name is Elizabeth and that she is a tiny little girl. They thought that she wouldn't make it at first, but we were told that she's a fighter. She fought and fought and she didn't give up. _

_Rosalyn told us that while the Queen will be spending a lot of her time in bed recovering, there will be a lot to do. She also said that each person should be able to go and see Baby Elizabeth at some point, but we have to be patient. I am excited to meet Baby Elizabeth, I think that..._

"Elizabeth, Edmund's up and we're going to eat breakfast. Are you going to come?" I jumped and looked up at Peter and saw him standing by the doorway. He smiled at me and he walked into the tent, and over to the end of my bed.

"What are you reading?" I looked up at him, and then down at the journal. I didn't know how I would explain it to him. Stories about my parents told by other people? Instead I sat up, stretched a little and got off the bed.

"Nothing. So we're going to eat breakfast now?" Peter nodded and I smiled lightly. I looked at him and he stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and he smiled at me, and started to lead me out of the tent. I looked back at the journal sitting on the bed for a minute before looking back at Peter.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Hoped that you liked this chapter and I hope that you review. Thanks a bunch!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait but I had to go back to school from my Christmas break yesterday, and then I had to work. But here is a new chapter and I hope that you like it.

Thanks a bunch to the awesome reviewers:

theoriginalclichedlostsoul

mindyrainbowpants

I'mANinjaPunk

hockeychick19

princess emma of narnia

WWE-Little-Angel

thenewanniecresta

PenAndInk14

Cocoaroos123

You Don't Have To Be safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 13

Once we got to the table that was set up, I saw Edmund sitting beside Lucy with some bruises on his face, and a cut on his lip. I stopped in my tracks for a second before I kept walking, but I didn't meet anyone's eyes. I quietly sat down beside Susan and Peter and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed." I looked at Edmund for a moment and saw him smile slightly, then continue to eat his toast.

"Then you'd better pack some for the journey home." I snapped my head in Peter's direction and my eyes widened. They were going home?

"So we're going home?" I looked from Susan to Peter and then back again. Peter had a look on his face and he sighed.

"You three are. I promised that I'd keep you safe but that doesn't mean that I can't stay and help." I opened my mouth to say something when I shut it right away. I looked at Peter, and he glanced at me quickly before turning back to his siblings.

"But they need us. All of us." I looked at Lucy and saw the look of determination on her face. She wasn't going to leave.

"We have to stay Peter." I looked at Edmund and he looked at me briefly before turning his attention towards Peter again.

"I've seen what she can do and I've helped her do it. We need to stay to help them. We can't leave them here alone." I looked at the Pevensie's and saw all of them silent. Until Susan stood up and she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Well then Elizabeth, I think that you and I should get some practice with these things." I looked at Susan and smiled before I stood up and stretched a little.

"I have to go and grab mine, but I'll meet you out there." Susan nodded and she smiled at me before she started to walk away. I quickly turned around and went to our tent and grabbed my bows and arrows. I quickly walked back out of my tent and out to the field where there were targets set up. I saw Lucy and Susan practicing, and when I got closer, I saw one of Susan's arrows in a far ring and Lucy's dagger in the center.

"Elizabeth! You're turn!" I smiled nervously and I walked over to Susan and Lucy. I grabbed an arrow and I got it set up. I looked at the target and tried to aim as best as I could but when I actually fired the arrow, it hit just below Susan's arrow.

"Looks like we need more practice don't we?" I looked at Susan and grinned before going and getting my arrow.

Susan and I had practiced with our bow and arrows and we were finally getting the hang of it. Every couple times, our arrows would get closer and closer to the circle.

"You're getting the hang of it huh?" I looked at Lucy who was sitting down on the grass looking completely calm and relaxed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another arrow, aimed and let it fly. This time it hit the edge of the second ring.

"That's the closest you've gotten!" I nodded and looked and quickly got my arrow and put it back. I flopped down on the grass and then Lucy got up. She pulled out her dagger, and she practiced throwing it.

"What's going on between you and Peter?" I turned and saw Susan looking at me cheekily. I rolled my eyes and I laid on my back and closed my eyes for a moment.

"We're...we...I guess we like each other." I whispered quietly before taking a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

Once we got there, I stood beside Peter near Aslan's tent and saw the rest of the Narnian army also standing by his tent, waiting for the White Witch. I looked down towards the entrance of the camp and noticed some...things coming towards us. I looked at peter for a moment before looking back at the...things.

"Jadis! Jadis! The Queen of Narnia!" I heard a lot of murmuring around us, all revolving about not nice things. I looked at the Witch and she caught my gaze and held it before I broke away. She had such a murderous look in her eyes. It was really frightening.

I looked at Peter and he held my hand tighter, and gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back at the Witch and noticed that she had gotten off of her...thing and she was now looking at all of us, before she looked at Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." I quickly glanced behind me and saw Edmund looking at the ground. I turned back to the Witch and she looked at us and glared.

"His offence was not against you." I saw the Witch's face harden before she took a step towards Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Deep Magic? What was that?

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written." The Witch's face hardened again and she clenched her wand thing in her hand.

"Then you will know that that boy belongs to me..." She turned to face all of us, until her gaze rested on Edmund.

"That boy will die on the stone table." I felt Peter let go of my hand and he pulled out his sword and took a step towards the Witch.

"Try and take him then." The Witch laughed coldly, before she diverted her full attention to Peter. She took a step towards him, and the cold look in her eyes intensified.

"You think that a simple threat will stop me little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have my blood, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She looked at me again before turning her attention back to Aslan. I took a step away from here, and accidentally ran into Edmund. I reached out my hand and he squeezed it tightly.

"Enough. I will speak with you alone." She looked like she wasn't going to do it, but then she walked briskly towards Aslans tent. I sighed and I stood there for a moment before I sat down on the ground.

I started to pick at the grass, when I felt someone sitting down beside me. I looked up and saw Peter. He grabbed my hand and he held it, until he started to trace the lines on the inside of my hand. I sighed and I looked down at the grass, going in and out of my own little world.

I didn't really pay attention until I saw the tent open. I stood up quickly and watched as the Witch walked out of the tent with a look on her face. She looked at all of us, and then back at Aslan.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund." I smiled widely and all of the Narnian army started to celebrate. I smiled at peter and I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt him hugging me back just as tightly, and I smiled even wider when I felt tons of butterflies in my stomach.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" I let Peter go and I looked at the Witch who was still standing there. I turned towards Aslan and I saw him roar loudly. The Witch sat down quickly, and the Narnian army started to cheer again. I hugged Peter once more and then went to look at Aslan, only to find him gone. I looked back at Peter and saw him smiling down at me. Then he smiled at his siblings, who all had big grins on their faces.

"Let's go celebrate." I grinned and smiled at Lucy. She grabbed my arm and she started to pull me away form the others, over to who knows where.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I laid down on my back and looked up at all of the bright stars in the sky. It was quite a clear night, and the stars seemed so much brighter here than in Finchley, and at Uncle Kirke's. Plus it seemed so much calmer, even though there were a lot of people laughing and talking in the background, it still seemed calmer.

"Elizabeth?" I sat up and smiled at Peter who was walking towards me. I slowly sat up and I leaned back against my arms. I smiled at him when he sat beside me, but then I went and looked at the stars again.

"They're so bright here. Do you think they're different because they're in Narnia?" I looked over at Peter and saw him looking at the stars too.

"I don't know." I nodded and I glanced up at the stars before looking at Peter.

"Do you think my parents are up there?" Peter looked at me, and then he looked back up at the stars.

"I know that it sounds weird. To think that my parents were from here, and I was from here but...I think...I think it might be true." Peter nodded without actually looking at me.

"I think they are." I smiled and leaned back on my arms.

"Why do you love the stars so much?" I looked at Peter and then I smiled to myself.

"No matter where you are, the stars are always there." I looked at peter and I sighed. I heard him shuffling a bit, and when I looked over, I saw him sitting right beside me.

He smiled down at me, and I gave him an odd look. He grinned for a minute before he leaned down and he pressed his lips to mine softly. My eyes widened and my heart started to race. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to kiss back, I heard someone clear their throats.

"I know you like each other, But there are other people here." I rolled my eyes and I sighed. I got up slowly, and stretched before looking at Edmund. I walked closer to him, and he started to back away. He stopped eventually and gave peter a look. Once I reached him, I stuck out my hand and smacked him lightly.

"You're it." He rolled his eyes and he went to tag me back, but I quickly ran away from him and back towards the camp.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. There's the new chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review. Let me know what you think thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was probably the hardest for me to write, so if it's not really what you expect I'm sorry. But I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks to the reviewers:

I'mANinjaPunk

princess emma of narnia

mindyrainbowpants

WMHSCheerioBrittany

PenAndInk14

WWE-Little-Angel

You Don't Have To Be Safe To feel Unafraid Chapter 14

I ran away from Edmund, knowing that he was chasing me and I ran partly into the woods. I stopped and hide behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't find me. I could hear him walking, and I pressed myself further into the tree to try and remain undetected.

I listened for a while, and once I was sure he was gone, I stepped away from the tree and took a deep breath. I looked around the forest and saw the trees moving from the wind. It was a really peaceful night, and there were a lot of stars out tonight. I sighed and went to turn around when I saw Edmund and Peter standing right behind me. I jumped and put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath.

"You scared me!" I saw both of them grin and they high-fived each other. I rolled my eyes and I went to walk away when Peter grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around and looked at him seriously.

"Can we talk?" I nodded and Edmund looked at peter for a moment before walking back to the camp. Once Edmund was gone, Peter turned to me and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about you not being like your sister. I'm sorry. You're not like your sister, and I like it." I looked at peter for a minute and then I smiled cheekily at him. I leaned in and I kissed his lips lightly before smiling again.

"I know." I smiled and then I walked past him, but I only got so far before he ran in front of me. He smiled brightly and he went to lean in, when a faun, cleared his throat. I stepped away from Peter and smiled at the Faun.

"It is getting late You Majesties and I think it would best if we all went to bed." I looked at peter and smiled lightly. I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before i walked past him and the faun and back to my tent. Once I was in my tent, I quickly got changed and then I got into my bed.

I looked over at Susan and Lucy's beds and I saw them both in them, both asleep. I smiled lightly to myself and then I curled up under the blankets. I put my head on the pillow and I started to think about the kiss, and peter in general. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from blushing but I knew that it wouldn't work. And when it got too late, I forced myself to close my eyes and sleep.

I woke up in the morning due to someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes for a moment and then I shut them again right away. I heard someone sigh and then they shook me again. This time I opened my eyes and I saw peter standing above my bed. He looked down at me and I could tell from the look on his face that something bad happened.

I sat up right away, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before looking at Peter seriously. He sat down on the edge of my bed and he ran his fingers through his hair before he looked down at me.

"Peter what's wrong?" he looked down at me for a moment before he looked away.

"Aslan's gone. He died in place of Edmund." My eyes widened and I threw my hands over my mouth. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but instead of keeping them in, I let them fall. Peter turned back to look at me and then he looked down at his lap.

"We go to war today." I blinked a couple of times, and I looked anyway but Peter. When I finally did look at Peter, I saw him looking very nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this." I looked at him for a minute before I crawled out of my bed and I sat beside him. I gave him a side hug, and I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I know you can. Everyone out there knows you can. We all know that you can do this." Peter looked at me and then he smiled slightly. I let go of him and he stood up and looked away from me.

"I have to go talk to Orieus and Edmund." He glanced at me for a moment before he left my tent as quickly as I'm sure he came.

I sighed and I got up from my bed and I walked over to my trunk. I quickly got dressed and did my hair and then I left my tent. I looked around for Peter and Edmund, hoping that I would find them. But when I didn't, I just started to walk around aimlessly. That is until I came across fauns helping Edmund and Peter into their armour.

"There you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" I gave Edmund a look and turned away from him and Peter to a faun that was holding out some armour. I grabbed it gently and thanked the faun before walking into the tent and getting all of it on as quickly as i could.

Once I got my things, I walked out and stood by Peter who was standing by a map looking over it. He looked back at me, and he smiled before he turned back to the map. He studied me for a couple more minutes before he looked at Orieus and Edmund.

"I have an idea."

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I stood beside Edmund looking down at the battlefield looking for the White Witch's army. When I couldn't see them I turned to Edmund who had his sword drawn. I smiled at him when he looked at me and then I looked away.

"He really likes you, you know." I looked at Edmund strangely, and he briefly smiled at me before he turned his gaze back down to the battlefield.

"He really likes you. I hadn't even seem him act this way when he was with your sister. He's probably having a hard time concentrating because he's worried about you." I glanced down at the field and saw Peter on a unicorn waiting patiently.

"I really like him too Edmund. I liked him since I met him pretty much." Edmund looked at me and he smiled but frowned right away.

"What's wrong?" Edmund looked reluctant to answer, and when he did, he looked hesitant about it.

"What if we don't make it out of this?" I looked down for a minute and then I looked up at Edmund and I forced as bright of a smile as I could.

"We will make it out of this Edmund. I know we will." He looked at for a moment before he looked down at the battlefield. I followed his gaze and I saw the Witch's army starting to come. I gripped my bow and I pulled out an arrow just to be ready.

I watched carefully as griffon's started to drop rocks on the Witch's army and just as I was about to cheer, the archers starred to shoot them down. I felt my heartbeat pick up pace, as I realised just how close the battle really was.

I looked at Edmund for a moment and then I looked back down at Peter. I saw him and the rest of the army down on the battlefield already starting to run towards the Witch's army. I held my breath for a couple of seconds just waiting for it to officially begin.

I watched closely as the armies met and then things really started to begin. I saw Peter and Orieus start running towards the Witch's army, and I felt my breathing become irregular. I was terrified that something would happen to him. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

"Get ready." I drew my arrow and I waited for the perfect moment. Once I was that the Witch's army was close enough, I let my arrow fly. I saw it hit...something, and I smiled slightly to myself before drawing another arrow and letting it fly. I looked over at Edmund and saw his eyes on Peter. I turned and saw him laying on the ground with his Unicorn laying there too.

My eyes widened and I went to go to him, when Edmund grabbed my arm and he pulled me back. I turned back to look at him and give him a dirty look. But when I saw the look on his face, I stopped and waited patiently. He was his brother, he had just as much anxiety about this battle as I did.

"Orieus!" I turned back to the battle and I saw Orieus running towards the Witch and past Peter. I looked over at Edmund briefly, and we shared a look before turning back towards the battle. I saw him trying to fight the Witch only to have her jab her wand into him, turning him into stone.

I saw Peter standing up for a moment and then he started to attack again. I looked over at Edmund and saw that he had past me and he was making his way down to fight. I put my bow and arrows back and I grabbed my sword and made my way down to Edmund.

I started to fight as best as I could, while searching for Peter and Edmund. Once I found Edmund I made my way over to him and started to fight beside him. That it of course until Beaver made his way over to us.

"Ed! Get out of there! Get the girls and get them out of here! Go!" I looked at Edmund and saw that he didn't move. I felt a tugging on my wrist and I looked down and saw Mr. Beaver tugging on my wrist.

"You heard him! Let's go!" i tugged my wrist out of his grip and I started to make my way to Peter when Mr. Beaver stopped me.

"He said that you have to go!" I looked over at Edmund and saw him having the same look on his face.

"Peter's not king yet!" I watched as Edmund ran past me and he started to fight. I rolled my eyes and I moved past Mr. Beaver and I started to fight again. But this time I stopped due to Edmund holding his stomach and falling.

"Edmund!"

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. But there's the new chapter. Sorry if it was a little all over the place. The next chapter should be better. Hope you like it!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's the last chapter. I didn't even know that this was going to be the last chapter until i wrote it, so please don't be too mad. I hope you like it anyway. Even though you might be mad about the ending...

Thanks to the reviewers:

mindyrainbowpants

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

WMHSCheerioBrittany

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid Chapter 15

I saw Edmund drop to the ground and as quickly as I could I ran over to him. I dropped to the ground and I started to search for the wound. Once I found it, I put my hand on top of it and started to put pressure on it.

"Edmund you're going to be okay." I whispered to him, but it almost sounded like I was whispering mostly to myself. As if I had to convince myself that he'd be fine. I looked down at Edmund for a moment and I saw how shallow his breathing was becoming and then I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked up, and I looked for Peter. I saw him fighting the White Witch and it looked like he was winning. But then she knocked him to ground, and she stood above him as if she was going to kill him.

My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply, and watched in slow motion. Just as she was about to stab him, she got tackled by Aslan. I watched as Peter got up and he looked at Aslan for a moment and then he turned around when he heard Susan calling him.

"Elizabeth..." I looked down at Edmund and saw that his breathing became quiet and rapid.

"No Edmund! You are going to be okay! You have to be okay!" I put more pressure on the wound and I closed my eyes briefly and took deep breaths to calm myself down. Once I opened my eyes, I saw Susan, Lucy and Peter all running towards Edmund. I quickly got out of the way and I sat to beside them a ways away, just to give them room. I saw Lucy using some of her red flower juice, and I held my breath and waited until I saw a good sign.

Once I saw Edmund breathing again, I felt relief washing all over me. I sat down on the ground and I let out a deep breath that I had been holding. I smiled to myself when I saw all of the Pevensie's hugging, and just as I went to get up, I felt something cold, hit my shoulder. I touched my shoulder, and felt something hot and sticky. I withdrew my hand and I looked at it and I saw some blood there. I turned my head and I saw the Witch's...dwarf holding my bow and my arrows.

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath preparing myself for searing pain. When I felt no pain, I looked and saw that the dwarf had one of Susan's arrow stuck in his chest. I looked over at Susan and saw her with a hard look on her face. She looked at the dwarf for a moment before she smiled down at me.

"Well I couldn't let him kill you. Peter would miss you too much. We all would. " I smiled shyly and then I went to stand up, when I felt two pairs of hands helping me up.

"I'd miss you. Even though you do irritate me a lot, you helped save my life." I nodded and then I winced when I felt someones hand touch my shoulder.

"Here. Take some of this." I looked down and saw Lucy holding her flower juice up to me. I thanked her, and I opened it and took a drop. I waited for a moment, and then I felt the blood dry. I gently touched my shoulder, and when I couldn't find anything wrong with it, I smiled widely before handing Lucy her flower juice back.

I smiled as Lucy looked at her flower juice and then she quickly ran off in the opposite direction as us. I turned back to the Pevesnie's and I smiled brightly at them, not even noticing the look that Edmund and Susan were sharing. I turned towards Peter and he had a light grin on his face. He took a couple steps towards me, and then he pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled and I hugged him back, and bit my lip to stop the blush that was coming. Once he pulled away he looked straight into my eyes before smiling widely.

"Thank you for helping Edmund." I nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled at Peter. He smiled at me for a moment before he smiled softly. He pulled me into another hug, and I grinned widely before pulling away from him.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I smiled to myself and I twirled in front of the mirror, before looking down at the dress that I was wearing. It was a light purple and it had long sleeves with gold on the ends. It looked so perfect and pretty, that I wasn't even sure that I really should be wearing it. I smiled and I touched my hair lightly, then I put my hands down by my side.

"Elizabeth are you ready?" i turned around and saw Susan standing in her dress. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled slightly. She looked amazing in her dress. I turned around and I looked at myself again, then I looked at Susan.

"You look beautiful." I nodded and I stepped away from the mirror and I walked over to Susan. I smiled at her and then I walked past her, and out of the room. I smiled widely when I saw Lucy in her dress. She looked so cute and adorable.

"Lucy you look so cute!" she smiled at me and then she did a little twirl. I giggled and I walked over to her, and I gave her a big hug.

"it's time your Majesties." I turned and smiled at a Faun who bowed low and then he smiled at us. I took a deep breath and I followed Susan down the hall, until we met up with her brothers. I smiled instantly when I saw Peter and I bit my lip. I felt a nudge in my side and I turned and saw Susan smiling at me. She nudged me towards Peter and I walked slowly towards him. I stopped when I was right behind him, and I waited to notice me. He turned halfway around and then he smiled when he saw me. He pulled me into a big hug, and when he pulled away, I blushed wildly.

"Does the dress look okay?" peter rolled his eyes and he gave me a gentle quick kiss before smiling.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and I went to say something when I heard some trumpets starting to play. I took a deep breath and I smiled when I saw Aslan standing beside me. He smiled at Peter and I before he turned towards Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

I put my head on peter's shoulder for a moment, and then I felt his hand in mine. I smiled and I stood up straight as the doors opened.

Instruments started to play and we all started to walk towards the thrones at the end of the hall. I looked at peter briefly, and I smiled at him before I looked back to the front. Once we got to the thrones, we all stood there, and waited patiently.

I saw a Faun coming up to us, with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver behind him, carrying crowns. I squeezed Peter's hand, and tried to hide the huge smile that wanted to show.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant. To the Great Eastern Woods I give you King Edmund, the Just. To the radiant Southern sun I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle. To the clear Northern Skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent. And finally to the past and the present, I give you Queen Elizabeth, daughter of Late King William and Queen Annabelle." I smiled when I felt a crown being put on my head. I smiled at the faun and he smiled back at me briefly before smiling widely at Lucy.

"Long live Queen Elizabeth! Long Live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! And Long Live Queen Lucy! Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." I smiled and I sat down on the throne and smiled over at peter before turning back to the crowd. They were all staring at us, and honestly, it was a little unnerving, but that was okay.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I smiled and I put my arms on the bench I was sitting on. I was watching the stars again, and it was a perfect night for it too. It was clear, warm outside, and it was really peaceful.

"There you are." I nodded and I continued to look at the stars. I felt someone sitting beside me and I turned my head and I saw Peter sitting beside me.

"I was looking for, and when I couldn't find you, I figured that the first place I should look, would be out here." I nodded and I smiled when I saw a shooting star streaming across the sky. I looked over at peter and saw him looking at the stars too.

"Do you think we're ever going to be going back to England?" Peter looked over at me and he looked almost taken back by my question.

"Do you think they're going to miss us?" Peter shrugged and I sighed. I shook my head lightly, and then I stretched before standing up and smiling at Peter.

"I think I'm going to go inside now. Are you going to come?" Peter looked at me and then he shook his head lightly. I smiled and nodded, and I walked back towards the castle. I stopped halfway though, and I turned around and looked at Peter, and saw him still sitting there looking at the stars.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

I smiled widely and I saw my horse run faster, making me pass Edmund, and catch up with Peter. Once I caught up to him, I poked him in the shoulder, causing him to look back at me. He rolled his eyes and he stopped his horse, when he saw that Lucy and Susan did. I smiled and I went back to where Susan and Lucy were. I stopped my horse and I grinned widely at Edmund, who was taking a break.

"What did he say again Susan?" i grinned and I adjusted myself on the saddle. I looked over at Edmund who rolled his eyes and he looked away from all of us.

"You girls stay at the castle. I'll go and get the stag myself." I grinned and I went to say something when I felt a pain in my stomach. I put my hand to my stomach and smiled widely when I felt another pain.

"Are you okay? This is why I didnt' want you to come." I rolled my eyes and I pushed Peter's hand away and smiled again.

"The baby is fine and so am I." Lucy grinned widely and then she and Susan shared a look before turning to Edmund.

"What is this?" I looked at what Edmund was looking at, and I went to get off of my horse, before Peter stopped me. I rolled my eyes and I waited until he got off of his horse, and then he helped me off of mine.

"You're too protective." Peter smiled and then he grabbed my hand and led me to the...thing standing in the middle of the forest. It looked familiar, really familiar.

"Spare oom?" I looked at Lucy and she looked around for a moment before she started to walk past us, somewhere in the forest. I followed them carefully, but soon I had lost Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund, and I was all by myself.

"Peter? Susan? Lucy? Edmund?" I walked right over to where they were just a minute ago, but when I got there, all I saw were trees.

Lucy's POV

I fell to the floor and I looked around before sitting up. I heard footsteps coming from behind the door, and I looked at Susan, and got ready for Mrs. Macready to find us, but instead of her coming through the door, it was the Professor.

"There you are. Now what were you children doing in the wardrobe?" I looked at Susan and Peter and then I looked around for Elizabeth. I looked back at the wardrobe and my eyes widened. She was...she was left there?

"Try me." I looked back at Peter and I saw him holding the ball looking at the professor. He didn't even realise that she hadn't come back.

"Well let's go talk children." I stood up and Susan and Edmund looked at each other then at Peter and I.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I looked at the wardrobe, and so did Peter. He ran over to it,and he opened it and he went in. I could hear him hitting the back of the wardrobe. I sighed and I felt tears come to my eyes. I started sniffling and I started to wipe away the tears when I felt someones arm around me.

"Elizabeth...oh dear." The Professor said quietly before he sighed sadly.

"She's gone." Susan tightened her grip on me, and then she kissed the top of my head. She didn't come back. Elizabeth didn't come back.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So there was the last chapter of the story. Sorry that I didn't warn you that that was the last, btu I didn't even know myself. I hoped that you liked it, and I hope that you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	16. Authors Note: Sequel stuff

Hey guys! So you seen the end of the story and a lot of you have asked for a sequel because you think that I can't just kill off Elizabeth after what her and Peter went through. I am thinking of writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. I might just make a new one where Peter meets someone new. Not sure yet. So I'm open to suggestion. Review and let me know whether you want a sequel where: Peter moves on and meets someone new OR where Elizabeth comes back. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	17. Sequel is up!

Hey guys! Sorry for another authors note. But I just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up, and so is the first chapter. It is called 'I Need You Now'. So if you want to go and read that, it's up now.

Sorry again, and happy reading to all of you.

Thanks!


End file.
